The Child In Me
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI YonIru, GaaIru, KakaIru A child's love is not something to be ignored or made fun off. Iruka found that out the hard way. And he's going to do everything for other's not to feel what he did. Even if it means standing alone. COMPLETE
1. Part 1

I tried YonIru, I really did! And this is the closest that I can come to. Also, there are hints of IruGaa and GenGaa. Final pairings will be a surprise! Well, it's probably going to be an obvious "DUH!" at your face, but oh well!

Beta-read version by V-chan (b4k4girl). Thank you, sweetie!

**THE CHILD IN ME 1**

It had stunned him quite hard to hear it from his colleagues. The second chuunin exam had just ended, making the majority of the rookie nine chuunins, save for Hinata, who still wasn't quite physically fit enough to fight, since that face off she and Neji had in the previous chuunin exam. It had been a casual gathering of sake and sushi at a local restaurant, something that was very common amongst the exam organizers.

He was still staring at Genma like he had an octopus sitting on his head. He forced the bolus of food in his mouth to slide down his throat and shakily set his chopsticks down. "Come again, Genma-san?"

Genma shrugged, mixing the sake in his cup with slow swirling motions of his hand. "Gaara, that sand kid, came up to me and asked me if I could 'bend down a bit for him to whisper something to me'. Believe me, I was so surprised when he just kissed me. Gaara? _That_ sand-nin? It's crazy! But it happened."

No-one knew whether to laugh or feel sorry for Genma. It was a shocking and quite humorous situation. Gaara was the most anti-social shinobi that had ever graced the ninja world. There was a joke that went around amongst the female ninjas that Gaara's attitude could put any of the Uchihas to shame. Even Sasuke hated the boy's guts and couldn't stand being near him for more than five seconds. Plus, Gaara's reputation was such that it rendered him not dating/relationship material. Someone pointed that factor out and it caused a fair amount of laughter, but he did not see the humor in it.

So what? Does that make him a person unworthy of love? To feel it? Even a killer had a soft spot, because in the end, there is not a mass murderer/killer who does _not_ go insane from guilt before death. He knew little of Gaara, but he heard enough from Naruto to _know_ that the boy deserved more than wise cracks and laughter. He frowned visibly, ignoring the joke that was said, and finished the sushi on his plate.

"Oi, Iruka. Why the long face?" Asuma asked, reaching out for his packet of cigarettes in his pant pocket.

"Oh, sorry." Iruka said, the apology coming out mechanically and out of habit. "My sushi is quite bland."

It was a lame excuse, but none pressed the matter and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He set his chopsticks on his empty plate and drained the sake in his cup. He didn't indulge himself in alcoholic drinks if there was no need for it. Alcohol usually left him with a pounding headache in the morning, plus tomorrow was going to be a busy day because he would be helping in arranging the paperwork for the newly graduated chuunins.

A glance at the simple wooden clock on the wall of the restaurant's bar told him that it was already past ten, and he had promised to drop by Naruto's house for the evening. Exams ended two days ago, and those who were injured had already been released from the hospital. He stood up, gave his colleagues polite goodbyes and pointed out that he had some matters to attend to.

"Aww! Stay a while Iruka!" Kurenai said, smiling up at him.

"I would love to, Kurenai-san, but like I said -"

"I'll walk you home." Kakashi said, standing up.

Iruka turned to look at him, his ego swelling. He may be a chuunin and a man of lower rank that the copy-ninja genius, but that does not mean he was helpless and couldn't defend himself, from what? An alley cat? He felt very insulted.

"I'll be fine thanks." Iruka said tightly, trying to remain polite, but his sheer annoyance and plain uncalled-for outrage - egos can do miracles - made it quite visible that he was no happy man.

"No, I insist." Kakashi said, grasping Iruka by the elbow, his touch gentle but firm enough for him not to argue. He said his own goodbyes and lead Iruka out of the restaurant and towards the quiet street, where the street lights cast dark shadows. It would have been a prankster's haven, to use such dark places as hiding spots. Iruka briefly remembered his own younger days.

Then he remembered Gaara.

Then he remembered his younger self.

_That_ particular age and time.

"You don't need to do this." Iruka said, a bit miffed with having the jounin walk by his side. "I'm perfectly capable of walking home without being raped by alley cat."

"That's something I don't hear everyday." Kakashi's eye curved with mirth. "No, I wanted to leave as well. Plus, I think you could use the company."

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Iruka asked, looking directly ahead of him, his and Kakashi's feet making light shuffling noises as they walked down the street.

"You look, well, sad." Kakashi said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Now that is a really dumb reason." Iruka said, though the words did strike something inside him. Minutes passed and they still had five more blocks to go to get to the Bachelor's Area, named so because most of those who lived there were single men.

"Do you agree with what they said?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"About what?"

"Gaara."

Iruka found his brows knitting together in irritation when he remembered the jokes that were passed around. "Do you?"

"By half."

"And why half?"

"Because someone like Gaara would definitely be hard to be considered relationship material." Kakashi answered. Iruka made no reply, but the stiffening of his shoulders and the tightening of his jaw was enough an answer. "If, say, I were in Genma's shoes, I'd find it hard to get some sleep without worrying that my own neck won't be snapped in half." Still no reply came from Iruka, but the fists did tighten. "You don't like what I'm saying, do you?"

"We are all entitled to our own opinion." Iruka said, trying to keep his voice calm and controlled, but it still came cold and chilly.

"Oh?" Kakashi said, turning his head to look at him. "That's true. We run democracy here, after all."

Iruka rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, taking a detour to the Ichiraku to pick up some take-out for Naruto's breakfast. Naruto had saved up for eight months to get himself a microwave and the boy loved the machine to bits. He loved it more than his own mini fridge (a name he gave it, since it was, in his opinion, cute looking). It took him ten minutes to receive his order, packed and sealed with napkins and disposable chopsticks lying snugly on top of the Styrofoam packet. He was quite surprised to find Kakashi waiting for him outside the Ichiraku, staring up at the crescent moon glowing in the sky.

"I thought I left you behind." Iruka said, now annoyed than ever. He was _not_ a useless person.

"Well, I don't want you raped by an alley cat." Kakashi said, tone in a joking manner, eye glowing with humor.

Iruka sighed and continued walking towards Naruto's house. He did not expect Kakashi to follow him, but the jounin did anyway. As he knocked on Naruto's front door and waited, Kakashi lurked in the hallway before heading outside the building, choosing not to follow Iruka, but to give him his own privacy. It was only about eleven-fifteen, and Iruka knew that because all graduates were given some time off to recuperate, Naruto would most probably be reading his old jutsu scrolls, playing on his already mangled and deformed couch or just sitting on the window sill, counting stars. He said he did it to fall asleep on nights when he couldn't and Iruka caught him in the middle of it several times. And on those times, he stayed with the boy until he fell asleep.

He was quite surprised when Gaara opened the door, and stared up at him with those bright green eyes, like emeralds. He gave the boy a smile. "Naruto awake?"

"You're Iruka."

"Yes, I am." Iruka answered.

Gaara opened the door wider for him to step in and closed it behind him. "He fell asleep." Gaara pointed at the couch, where Naruto was slumped on to it, arms pillowing his head and one leg hanging off the edge. "We were playing cards."

Iruka chose not to ask Gaara why he was in Naruto's apartment. He heard that his team left the other day, but did not press the matter with Gaara. The Hokage knew if the boy was gone or not and so, trusting her, he kept quiet.

"Must have been a long game then." Iruka set the bags of ramen on the kitchen counter, taking out the Styrofoam cups and placing them in the fridge. With that task done, he approached Naruto and picked him up in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and tucking him into bed. Chuunin or not, he was still a mere thirteen years old. He was still young. Iruka came out to the living room to have Gaara look up at him in a quiet stare, with confusion and wonder glowing in his eyes. "Did you have dinner yet? I'm assuming you're staying with Naruto for a while, yes?"

Gaara nodded. "He invited me to stay for a while."

"That's nice." Iruka said, placing one of the packed ramen into a bowl he took out from the cupboard. Steam wafted in the air as he poured the Styrofoam contents into blue porcelain bowl. He took out some chopsticks and handed the bowl to Gaara, motioning him to sit down on the kitchen counter stool. "It's still warm."

Gaara stared quietly at his bowl. "You're not afraid of me."

It was a mere statement, but his tone had a somewhat questioning edge to it. Iruka poured some milk into a glass after making sure that it was not expired, and set it beside Gaara. "I don't see a reason why I should be. But that does not mean I do not respect you as ninja. Just that, it's a nice evening, and having ramen and some milk would be good. I don't think I should feel afraid of that. Besides, eating alone doesn't feel very nice."

Gaara was staring at him like he had a penguin sitting on his head, but eventually he averted his gaze and stared at his bowl. Iruka pulled up a stool and sat down, a cup with some tea powder in front of him, while he waited for the kettle he had set on the burner to boil.

"So, how does it feel? To be a chuunin?" Iruka asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Nothing. I feel the same." He then looked up at Iruka. "Why are you talking to me?"

Iruka blinked, feeling slightly offended. "You don't want me to talk to you?"

Gaara suddenly got a hurt look on his face, and Iruka could tell. Cold or not cold, he was still a child. And he, of all people, knew how to read a child's face. He was not a teacher for nothing, and a well known one at that. So he took his time in handling Gaara, keeping an air of calmness around him and always smiling at the boy.

"Nobody talks to me." Gaara said.

"Naruto does." Iruka pointed out.

"Because he's like me." Gaara replied quietly.

"So?" Iruka said, shrugging. "I'm like you too. We're both humans, we both breathe and we're both literate. That's reason enough for me."

"How do I know that you're not going to kill me?" Gaara suddenly asked.

Iruka blinked. He blinked hard and slow. "Kill you?"

"They all do!" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Those like you. Those grown ups!"

Iruka chuckled. "I have a job, I have a home. I have Naruto to support. Killing you, or attempting to, would get me into trouble." Gaara's eyes now mirrored barely hidden hurt. "But that's not my reason. I have _no_ reason to kill you or hurt you. I just wanted to sit down, have some tea and have you try the ramen I bought. That's a good reason, don't you think?"

Gaara stared at his bowl. "This is a good conversation."

Iruka laughed. "Well, I guess it is." He smiled and poured the boiling water in to his cup. "The ramen is getting cold. You should eat it while it's warm."

Gaara stared at his bowl some more, before picking up his chopsticks and sampling the noodles. A few seconds of slow chewing went by and then he was tucking in to his bowl at a fairly fast pace that showed that he was not an ignorant hungry fool, but at the same time showed that he was enjoying it. Iruka smiled at the sight, wondering why anyone wouldn't like a child like him. He seemed fairly nice.

Gaara finished his bowl and straightened his shoulders that were, for once, free from the weight of his gourd. "You're nice."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you."

"I like you."

Iruka found himself blushing slightly. "Ah, I'm glad to hear that." He was fairly surprised to find Gaara staring at him with a pair of lost looking eyes. Iruka blinked at the unintended display of sudden cuteness. "I like you too."

Gaara blinked and then his cheeks colored. "R-Really?"

Iruka stared for a while. Naruto was like this the first time he met the boy at the academy. He had known the boy was Kyuubi and he had caught him trying to sneak out of the classroom, dragged him to his staff room and began to lecture him about the importance of education. Naruto wore the same look, only it was glazed with 'boredom' and 'mischief' and it was not enough to fool Iruka. He could see the sadness in Naruto's young eyes then, and at the moment, when Iruka began to talk to him, as in talk to him like he was an equal, he got the same reaction as Gaara was showing him at the moment. A blush, a phrase of 'you're talking to me' and a look of happiness and relief. But Naruto had been about six or seven years old then. Gaara should be thirteen by now, or twelve at the least. Iruka felt appalled. Was there _no one_ who took interest in what Gaara felt? Even the toughest layers of indifference within a child could be cracked with simple words and smiles.

And that was what was happening to Gaara.

And Gaara was already at least thirteen! Iruka felt outrage grow in him. No child, absolutely _no child_ deserved such treatment. Smiling at Gaara softly, he stood up and ruffled his hair, all the while the boy looked up at him with surprise and some form of relief. "Yes, I do." He nodded, to emphasize his point. "I think you're a good person."

"I killed people."

_Killed. Past tense._ "Then you'll just have to save more people to make up for your past mistakes, right?" Iruka smiled, and ruffled his hair some more. "You're a chuunin now. You'll get plenty of chances. Save one for each who died."

"You don't think I'm bad?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here, with you." Iruka sat back on his heels, staring into Gaara's eyes. "Right?"

Gaara blinked and tilted his head to one side. "Do you love me?"

Iruka blinked. "That's a strong word. Do you know what it means?"

"Naruto said that when someone likes you, they love you. I like you. So, I guess I love you too."

"He said that?" Iruka asked, smile even wider. Naruto was growing up, and the boy before him was slowly getting there too.

"Yes." Gaara said, frowning a bit. "Do you love me?"

Iruka, considered Gaara's understanding of the word, and nodded. "I guess I do too."

And then Gaara kissed him, on his cheek.

Then he remembered.

Then he smiled at Gaara.

TBC

Okay, I know it's a bit boring. But there is a plot. I don't think this going to be very long. It's a pretty straightforward story really.

Why is Gaara the way he is?

Simple. He's a kid, who knows _nothing_ about affection and although he's skilled in battle and strategies, he lacks social skills. Iruka is going to be there to help him! It's like a Naruto case all over again, only at an older age. Iruka's a teacher, he _knows_ how to handle such things. Gaara is no exception.

Anyway, I know its OOC for Gaara, but he's with _Naruto_. When you're with Naruto, you tend to act differently! And it's for the best! So, yeah, that's not an excuse. It's just the way I see it, and it does make sense.

Tell me what you think so far.


	2. Part 2

That was O.o. I was certainly not expecting A LOT of reviews, not this fast at least. Oh well, glad this is going well!

Enjoy minna!

PS – This has been beta-read by V-chan (b4k4-girl)! She is totally cool! Thank you!

**THE CHILD IN ME 2**

(Fourteen years and two months ago)

_He stared at the figure standing in front of the classroom, an air of confidence and authority radiating from the twenty-seven year old man. He was smiling at all the children, while their teacher introduced him to them. He heard about him from his parents, at how he was a fair and quite an active and fun person to be around with. His generosity extended to all his colleagues, young or old. And he was a very talented young man._

_"So," Their teacher said, clapping his hand together. "Yondaime-Hokage-sama will be dropping by our class, once every week, to show us a new thing to learn."_

_There was a chorus of 'yay' and 'wow' and 'cool' as the kids began to bustle with excitement, chatting among themselves. He, like everyone else, was just as excited and decided, that for once, he'd pay very close attention to class. Not that he didn't anyway, because if his mother found out, he'd be given the biggest lecture, and that was just unacceptable in his opinion. So, just once, he'd give the village leader, or, now referred to has Hokage-sensei, his full-full attention._

_And he was not disappointed._

_Not at all._

(Present)

Iruka led Gaara to the couch, and made him sit on the comfortable spot beside the dent. The dent was caused when Naruto had accidentally 'dove' in to it. Iruka had expected his jaw to break or some form of bruise on his face, or maybe even a broken nose, but Naruto remained unscathed from his 'diving escapade'. The couch was not as lucky though. The dent was so bad that if one sat on one edge, the pull of gravity would have that person's bottom pulled towards the dent. Which is why Gaara had an arm draped around the armrest of the beige couch.

"Oh get up from that thing!" Iruka said, shaking his head. He grabbed two stools from the kitchen and set one beside the couch. "Go on. No need to sit on that thing. I don't even want to know how Naruto fell asleep there."

"We were playing cards."

Iruka sighed, picking up the empty candy wrappers from the wooden floor. "Yes, you mentioned." He crumpled the empty plastic wrappers into a tight colorful ball and placed it on the wooden center table. "Aren't you going to sleep? It's getting pretty late."

"I can't sleep."

"Oh. Would you like me to tuck you in?" Iruka offered.

"I don't sleep."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You don't sleep?"

"Yes, I don't sleep. Something bad will happen if I do."

"Then what are you planning to do the rest of the night?" Iruka asked, curious at this 'I don't sleep' issue. It was a new thing to him to come across someone who does _not_ sleep. Gaara merely gave him a shrug as a reply. "Well, if you want, I could lend you some books to read over the night." Gaara was giving him _that_ stare again. The 'you're still being nice to me' type of stare. "What kind of books do you like to read?" Gaara remained quiet. He knew how to read, so it wasn't a problem. It was just that he never really picked reading as hobby. Another factor was that nobody really wanted him touching their things. Let alone books. Iruka titled his head curiously. "Gaara?"

"Anything." Gaara answered, shrugging again. "I'll read anything you give me."

Iruka was stunned by the answer. He began to get a few vague ideas of what Gaara must have gone through as a child. The questions that filled his mind were masked by his smile and calm attitude. "Well, I shall get you a few good reads. I'm sure you'd find them interesting." Gaara nodded. "It's getting late. I should get going. I'll drop by tomorrow night to leave the books over. If you need anything, you can ask Naruto and he'll tell you where I am. Tell him I dropped by and left ramen in the fridge." Gaara nodded again, as he stood up and picked up the stool he was sitting on, carried it to the kitchen and began to strap his sandals on. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

_That_ look came again. "I'll be fine."

Iruka nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow." He offered a wave and closed the door lightly behind him, shoved his hands in to his pockets and walked silently down the apartment complex's corridor. He stopped short in the last few steps of the stairwell steps when he spotted Kakashi staring up at the living room window of Naruto's apartment, where Gaara was looking down from the window. "I thought you left."

"He's with Naruto?" Kakashi asked, visible eye slightly narrowed.

"They were playing cards."

"They were playing cards." Kakashi repeated, turning to look at him.

"They were playing cards." Iruka confirmed, feeling even more miffed that Kakashi was still waiting for him. "Why are you still here?"

Kakashi did not answer the question but continued to look up at Gaara. Iruka looked up himself and smiled at the redhead, waving his hand. Kakashi's eye widened a bit when Gaara hesitantly waved back. Iruka smiled one last time before walking down the street towards his own home. There was a quiet moment shared between him and Kakashi before the jounin spoke up.

"So you know Gaara."

"Barely."

"Why hasn't he killed you yet?" Kakashi asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Iruka bit down the sudden annoyance that flared inside him. "He doesn't have a reason to."

"With Gaara, he usually doesn't need one." Kakashi shrugged.

"Why are you so against him? Has he done anything to you?" Iruka asked, stopping to look at Kakashi.

"Why are you so defensive of him? Has he done anything to _you_?" Kakashi countered. Iruka frowned and aimed a glare at his face. "Look, I'm just curious. I don't want a homicidal person near my comrades."

"Funny." Iruka said sarcastically. "He's just a kid."

"Which part of suicidal do you refuse to comprehend?" Kakashi asked, slightly taken aback that his worry was cast aside.

"The one coming from you!" Iruka fisted his hands. "Do you even have the slightest idea of what that boy has gone through? He - He can't even _believe_ that someone would have a conversation with him without running away! Does that mean _anything _to you?"

Kakashi blinked. "For a person who just met a stranger, you're getting very defensive." Iruka rolled his eyes and turned his back to Kakashi to walk away. Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder. "Why _are_ you defensive anyway?"

"If you had any ounce of compassion in that stone-for-a-being you call your soul, then maybe you'd understand." Iruka said, shaking the hand off.

"That's not fair." Kakashi whispered, rooted to his standing spot, the words hitting him like a vicious slap.

"What is fair, Kakashi-san? Enlighten me, because the meaning I'm getting is appalling!" Iruka snapped, temper getting out of hand. He could feel a migraine coming up from the whole situation. "Well?"

Kakashi shook his head, eye boring in to his. "I don't get you. Why would you stand up for someone who you barely know? And a kid like _that_ as well!"

Iruka felt the breath hitch in his throat for a second before he stared at Kakashi's feet.

(Fourteen years and one month ago)

_Iruka found himself getting cornered, his lunch clutched closely to his chest. He loved his lunch. His mother prepared him shrimp tempura and egg-rice, with just the right amount of carrots and little fried egg bits. He couldn't ignore the bean sprout stir-fry with cabbage bits and soy sauce that he so loved eating with his egg-rice. Today was his lucky day because he had been getting extremely good grades at the academy ever since Hokage-sensei started teaching every Monday. As a reward for his hard work, his mother constantly made sure that he had his favorites for his lunch._

_And so the bullies were after him. _

_"Hand it over, Iruka-CHAN!" The tall boy with long dark hair named Kutsu said, his gang of three behind him._

_Iruka swallowed and with all his effort, darted in one direction, away from the bullies. Lunchbox clutched tightly under his arm, he performed the hand seals that he had perfected that made his teachers and parents proud and created three illusion clones, all running off in different directions. He ran forward blindly, determined not to lose his lunch - again - to them. Last month, they got away with it. But he wouldn't give up shrimp tempuras that easily! It was his! His mother made it for him! He earned it! He won't -_

_A strong grip grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Automatically, he kicked out as hard as he can, earning a loud yowl from the assailant. On his feet, he dashed in another random direction and took a sharp skidding turn onto one of the market streets that led to the academy. Only then did he realize that he was running in circles, the bullies hot at his heals. His clones were perfect and he guessed that they probably saw through it already. _

_It was the painful collision, the sound of a clattering lunchbox and the stinging pain in his bottom that snapped him from his thoughts of losing the bullies. He looked up and found a thatch of messy blonde hair and curious blue eyes look down at him. All thoughts fled from his mind, as he blushed redder than the fire patterns on the white cloak the man was wearing. _

_"Is something the matter, boys?" The man said, stepping around Iruka to face the bullies. _

_"N-Nothing sir!" The bully-leader, Kutsu, squeaked._

_"Then be on your merry way home. I'm sure Iruka-kun will find his own way without you chasing the life out of him, don't you agree?" An additional glare sent the four boys running down the path without looking back. The tall man sat back on his heels beside Iruka, who was still blushing. "You okay?" Iruka nodded dumbly. "Bullies. When I was your age, I was pretty much pushed around too."_

_Iruka couldn't believe it. He was talking to HIM! Him, the Yondaime! The handsome, young, talented and smart Yondaime was talking to Iruka, Pipsqueak of the century and girly-looking for a boy. _

_"Uh -"_

_The man turned to look at the lunchbox and its spilled and wasted contents. "That your lunch?"_

_Iruka then remembered the lunchbox that he was carrying and fighting for. He looked at the upturned blue container, the dolphin pattered cloth that it was wrapped in now soaked in soy sauce and lying a few inches away from the plastic container. The contents were scattered around it, all covered in dust and dirt, ants slowly gathering around it. He felt horrible. He just spent the entire lunch break running around like headless chicken, remembering every lesson he took to defend his lunch and now he'd lost it to a bunch of hungry ants. _

_"My lunch." He mumbled, feeling his eyes water. He had skipped breakfast that morning because he woke up late. _

_"That is unfortunate." _

_Iruka bit his lower lip and gently picked up the soaked cloth wrapping and folded it in the neatest way he could. He couldn't stop the sniff that came out because he found himself crying. He wiped at his eyes angrily, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of the man he so admired. Determined, he acted as calmly as he could, and gathered the upturned container. The man was strangely quiet as he watched Iruka. Iruka tossed the container and cloth in the nearest trash bin before returning to watch his food slowly disappear with each hungry ant. He mourned for his loss. He felt sorry for himself. What kind of a ninja was he to not see what was in front of him? Or sense it even?_

_"You're going to watch them take your lunch?" The man asked, voice slightly tainted with amusement and humor._

_"At least they're not hungry anymore." Iruka mumbled. "Sorry, Hokage-sensei. I didn't see you."_

_"No worries." He answered and stood up to approach the alleyway. Iruka thought he already left, but was very surprised when he set down two kittens over the fallen meal, which immediately began to devour the food. "See? In this world, all living things share. Hmm?" Iruka looked up at him, eyes wide and still glazed with unshed tears before blushing some more and staring shyly at the egg-rice that was rapidly disappearing. "And you must be very hungry. You've put up quite a defense for your lunch against those bullies, and might I add that your clones were excellent. Come. Let's get some lunch. I'm hungry myself." _

_Iruka stared up at him, his stomach doing flips as the taller man held out his hand for him, which he took, following the elder's lead towards the cozy ramen stall at the edge of town._

_All the while, Iruka was blushing, his thoughts basically saying, 'his hand is so warm!'_

(Present)

Iruka blinked and looked up at Kakashi. "He's a kid. That's all I'm going to say."

"But it runs deeper than that, doesn't it?" Kakashi said, stepping forward so he was closer to Iruka.

"I don't even know _why_ I'm still here talking to you! Listening to you, actually!" Iruka turned around and stomped home, completely ignoring Kakashi.

The nerve of that man! He didn't need to listen to what he said. He was no child and he knew how to deal with his own issues. With those very thoughts in mind, as Iruka got read for bed, he found himself feeling calm.

XXX

The pile was huge. Iruka didn't even know where to start. Sighing, he took his seat and picked a random document from the pile and began to read the text. Grabbing a pen, he began to jot down notes, almost mechanically, in to big blue book, before stamping the document with a 'complete' sign and placing it on one side of his desk. The same thing happened for the next two hours or so, until he felt the beginning of tension building up on his shoulders and neck.

He stretched for a while, tilting his neck from side to side to release some of the knotted muscles that made his entire backache.

"I'm getting old." Iruka mumbled, and rubbed his forehead.

The door slid open and a chuunin set another pile of papers beside him, apologized and hurried off to his own work. Iruka stared at the now two piles dismally, feeling oddly depressed at the sight. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter if he wanted half of those to be off his desk. With renewed vigor, he began to tackle each document one by one, pausing to stretch before bending over the paper and resuming his task.

He didn't even notice the time until it was eleven in the evening. He was quite surprised at himself that he didn't feel any hunger, even if he just skipped lunch and dinner all the same. He was, however, glad to see that he was nearly done with work. He was about to stay for another hour or two when he remembered the books.

"Oh crap!" He got to his feet, sorted the papers and carried them to the next room, leaving it on Raido's desk and bounding off to his classroom.

He pulled the locker door open, and began to pull out some books. He took out about eight different novels before elbowing the locker shut and bounding out of the academy, wishing those who were staying behind a good night as he headed for Naruto's apartment. He managed to knock on the door, and was not very surprised to find Gaara answering the door, and blink up at him, before his eyes somewhat softened at the sight of the books.

"I got your books." Iruka said, smiling. Gaara opened the door wider and Iruka headed for the living room. He set the books down on the table and found himself staring at the couch.

The dent was gone.

"I fixed it." Gaara said.

"Oh!" Iruka was surprised. He sat on the couch, pleased that there was no pulling-down effect and smiled. He decided not to ask Gaara just _how_ he fixed a badly damaged couch. But he mentally respected the boy some more.

"Would you like some tea?" Gaara asked.

"Tea?" Iruka asked, staring at Gaara for a while.

"Naruto told me that if someone came over, I should offer them something to drink." Gaara said, sounding like a machine.

"Tea." Iruka repeated. "Tea is fine. Where is Naruto anyway?"

"Sleeping. He was training with Rasengan." Gaara replied, walking off to the kitchen and left Iruka in the living room. Iruka sighed, leaning back against the couch and smiling. It was a very comfortable couch. Draping an arm around the armrest, he allowed his head to rest on his arms. He blinked several times, and without much control, he fell asleep.

XXX

Gaara came out of the kitchen, cup of tea in his hand and set it on the table. He turned to Iruka, expecting him to pick the cup up but blinked when he found the man asleep, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. His hair was slightly messed up, ponytail no longer taut, but drooping, little strands framing his face.

Frowning a bit, Gaara stalked to Naruto's room, took the spare blanket lying at the foot of the bed and threw it over his shoulder. He sighed, without noticing, and pulled the yellow blanket that had somehow managed to get to the floor in the middle of Naruto's sleep. He draped it over Naruto, who was mumbling something about the new flavored ramen. He stared at the blonde boy for a moment, and then left the room, spare blanket over his shoulder. He unfolded the blanket and threw it over Iruka's frame, who, if possible, snuggled deeper in to the couch.

With nothing else to do, Gaara flopped on the ground beside Iruka, picked up a book, flipped to the first page and began to read.

TBC

I may be a Yaoi writer, but I'm not THAT twisted. Really, I don't think pedo. The IruGaa and GenGaa thing will be clear as chapters progresses. Okie dokie?


	3. Part 3

Beta-read by V-chan! Wee! Thank you!

No flashback for the next two chapters. This is all from Gaara's side now. Kinda' … oh you know what I mean.

Enjoy!

THE CHILD IN ME 3 

He knocked on the door, because he knew the person he was expecting to answer would be awake. Sure enough, light footsteps approached the door and it opened with a thatch of messy red hair obscuring his view, green eyes looking up at him.

"Iruka there?" Kakashi asked, a look of boredom on his masked face.

Gaara held a finger to his lips, telling him to keep his voice down as he left the door and disappeared into the living room. Kakashi followed in, curious at the boy's behavior and found him sitting beside the once dented couch, a book on his lap. Kakashi found the sight of Gaara sitting beside a sleeping Iruka and reading a bit too cute for his standards. He was beginning to see why Iruka was growing 'fond' or 'defensive' of the boy. He had the tendency to just look 'cute' even when he was trying to look indifferent and unperturbed by anything living.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto?"

"Sleeping."

"And you?"

"Reading."

"I can see that." Kakashi said, nodding towards the book. Gaara's eyes hardened a bit, narrowing at Kakashi, a frown creasing his brows. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Naruto invited me over."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Gaara was now scowling at him, that hard edge back, the gaze seemingly not strange to him, because he saw it in Naruto as well. No reply came this time, and scowl got even darker. "Well, just checking up on them."

Kakashi turned to leave, and was very well aware of the eyes boring into his back.

XXX

Naruto woke up the next morning and found Gaara reading a book, beside a sleeping Iruka on his couch. Gaara looked up, a sad and angry look on his face wiped off at the sight of him. He raised a finger to his lips, signaling Naruto to keep his mouth shut. Naruto peeked at Iruka, who was really out of it because he was actually snoring lightly, and smirked.

Without another word, he motioned for Gaara to follow him to the kitchen so that they could prepare breakfast for their sleeping guest.

"We should make ramen!" Naruto said.

"There's nothing else anyway." Gaara pointed out.

Naruto promptly ignored what the redhead said, opting to stick his tongue out at the boy instead while he took some ramen packets from the cupboard. Gaara set the kettle to boil, taking out a new cup to prepare some tea.

"Hey, Gaara?" Naruto asked, chucking the contents of the ramen packet into the small pan on the burner. "Stay a while will ya'? Don't go back yet." Gaara gave him a shrug in reply and pulled out a stool to sit. Naruto did the same and folded his arms on the kitchen counter, propping his chin on them. "It's nice to have someone around." Gaara nodded. "So you'll stay?" Gaara shrugged then nodded again. "Good! Hey, let's play cards!"

"Okay."

XXX

Iruka sniffed and woke up. He blinked at the sudden brightness that greeted him and rubbed a sleepy eye, groaning as his back suddenly protested when he sat up. His entire shoulder was numb from the position he was in. He sniffed again and cringed a bit, the smell of something burning tickling his nose.

_Burning. Kitchen! Kids!_

Iruka was on his feet, making his way to the kitchen, legs still a tangle of muscles from sleep, when he found Naruto fanning a pan that had caught fire, a deck of scattered cards on the counter.

"Naruto! Don't do that, it'll get bigger!" Iruka snapped, causing Naruto to jump back, just as the flames grew bigger. "Stifle it! Stifle it!"

Gaara grabbed some sand from the living room from his gourd and chucked it at the pan, the whole cooking range now smelling awful from sand and flames. The smell of gas began to fill the kitchen and Iruka quickly rushed forward and turned the knob of the cooking range to its 'closed' mode, preventing any more gas from filling the room. He turned the exhaust fan on and pushed the kitchen window open.

"What were the both of you thinking?" He snapped. "You could have burned the whole place down!" He roared, voice suddenly amplified.

"But Iruka-sensei –" Naruto whined.

"No buts! Now go and take a shower because you reek of gas and burned ramen! Ramen! How on earth can you burn ramen? And why was neither of you keeping an eye on the burner? Hmm?"

"But Iruka-sensei –"

"Not another word!" Iruka snapped, pointing at the door. "Shower! Now!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbled and scooted for the bathroom.

"Gaara, why –" Iruka stopped short when he saw the boy stepping back and pressed up against the mini-fridge, eyes wide and staring at him with shock, hurt and some form of betrayal. He blinked for a while, all rage forgotten as he approached the boy, who took a step back from him. "Gaara, don't be –"

"Liar!" Gaara suddenly glared. "You don't like me! You're all the same!"

This time, his confused blinking was very slow. "W-What?"

"Liar!" Gaara snapped, the sand snaking from the living room towards the kitchen.

"Gaara, it's called a lecture. It's something I tend to do, when I get too worried." The sand stopped at Gaara's feet, remaining still. "I was just worried. I didn't meant to scare you." He said gently.

"I'm not afraid!" Gaara hissed.

Iruka merely smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. Surprisingly, Gaara let him and the sand retreated back to the living room. "Next time, when cooking something, for your own safety, and those around you, keep an eye on the burner, okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Okay."

"You better take a shower too."

"Okay."

XXX

It was the weekend, so Iruka decided to invite the two boys to his place for dinner. He was glad for the day off, because then it meant he had more time to actually relax and pamper Naruto a bit. With Gaara around as well, that left him with two boys to pamper.

He placed the last dish on the table and wiped his hands at the plain white apron he was wearing. The boys were in his spare room, playing some of his old board games. Even as a chuunin, Naruto still had a child's heart, and Gaara, being with Naruto, was slowly discovering his as well. He placed the apron on the hook behind the kitchen door and approached the room the two were in. Knocking twice, he opened the door and stuck his head in. He found Naruto lying on his stomach, staring at the chess board game. Gaara already had his black pieces set in five forms of checkmate, and there was absolutely no way Naruto could win. Gaara was sitting cross-legged, staring at the wooden surfaces of the board, waiting for Naruto to move a piece so that he could claim his king. Smiling at the sight, Iruka interrupted them, knowing that Naruto would get into a row if he lost.

Again.

"Dinner is ready!" He said.

Naruto was up on his feet and dashing for the bathroom to wash his hands, a happy cry of delight escaping his mouth. "Iruka-sensei's cooking! Iruka-sensei's cooking! Yay! I'm hungry!"

Iruka shook his head as the tap of the bathroom sink was turned on. "Gaara?" He called, waiting for the boy to stand. Gaara left the board as it was, standing up and walking slowly towards the door, before looking up at Iruka, waiting. "Come on. Wash your hands and come to the table."

A few minutes later, all three were seated at the table, while Iruka scooped some rice into their bowls. Gaara was staring at his soup, as steam wafted up in the air.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei! _Itadaikimasu!_" Naruto clapped once and tucked in to his beef _misono_ and rice, chomping away. It never failed to amuse Iruka how Naruto was so lively when eating. It was just one of those things that made the boy innocent, even with the difficult life he led as a shinobi.

Gaara was hesitant, but after staring at his food, he picked up his chopsticks and started to nibble on his rice. Pleased, Iruka tucked into his own meal. Minutes passed with Naruto chatting away, telling a full recount of the Chuunin exam to Iruka and Gaara, with Gaara just looking at him oddly, chewing on his food. Naruto would stop mid-story, grab his glass of red iced tea, take a long drink then resume his story with more energy and even louder than before. Iruka didn't mind it one bit. In fact, it was nice to have lively noise in his home once in a while.

"So, so, this grass-dude wanted to beat the living lights outta' Sakura-chan, but I –" Naruto stopped when a series of sharp knocks on Iruka's door sounded. Naruto frowned, Gaara stopped eating and Iruka stared at his front door.

"I'll get it. You two continue with your dinner." Iruka set his napkin on the table and stood up, marching towards the door. He pulled it open and stared at the person outside.

"Naruto with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Gaara?"

"They're both eating." Iruka said, stepping outside and slightly closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Just checking."

"Really." Iruka said, frowning. Both stared at each other quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't find Naruto."

"Really."

"Really." Kakashi closed his eye briefly and then resumed staring at Iruka. "I stopped by last night at Naruto's place. You were asleep on the couch."

For some strange reason, Iruka felt his cheeks heat up at the statement. "I was dropping off books."

Kakashi stared at the ground for a second. "Look, can you just be careful around him?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, but the genuine look of worry his senior was giving him somewhat covered his annoyance. The worry was uncalled for, but just to humor him, he nodded. "All right. I will." Kakashi gave an affirmative nod and turned to walk away. His politeness kicked in and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Kakashi, we're having _misono_. Would you like to join us?"

Kakashi turned to look at him, smirking under the mask. "Can I take a rain check?"

Iruka shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Good." Kakashi continued down the hall, raising his hand in a casual form of saying good-bye. "Later."

Iruka rolled his eyes in amusement and joined the two boys at the table once again.

XXX

"Thanks for the meal Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, smiling up at him, hands folded behind his head, one leg poised on the steps of the stairwell that led to his apartment. "Though, you didn't really have to walk us home, you know? I'm sure we could have managed not to get lost."

Iruka laughed heartily. "Nah! I need the fresh air anyway." He then pointed to both boys. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't! Good night, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, and jumped to give Iruka a big loving hug, nuzzled his cheek fondly with his nose and dropped back to the ground, all the while Iruka laughed. He then raced up the steps. "Last one to the door is a rotten egg!"

Gaara stared up at Naruto's figure disappearing as he ascended the steps, and then turned his attention to Iruka, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Don't forget your teeth! You had ice cream for dessert. Although you can't really sleep, that is no excuse to ignore your dental health!" Gaara stilled stared at him in _that_ way, cheeks coloring some more. "If you run out of books, do tell me. Or you can borrow some of the movies I have and watch it. I'm sure Naruto's VCR is still working." The blush deepened. "Okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Off you go. You'll get endless teasing from Naruto about being a rotten egg." Iruka chuckled and still Gaara didn't budge from his standing position. Iruka looked down at him with puzzlement, blinking. "Gaara?"

Gaara looked sideways, then swallowed. "Can I do what Naruto does?"

"Naruto does a lot of things." Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "Which one do you mean?"

"The – The thing he did just now." Gaara asked, looking suddenly very shy.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow. "Of course you can. Here." Iruka spread his arms out and waited for Gaara to jump up to him, yet nothing happened. Iruka stood there, arms apart, while Gaara stared up at him, not quite sure what to do. Iruka sighed, dropped his arms down and smiled at Gaara. "You're supposed to jump and hug."

"Hug?"

Iruka could feel his insides tighten. A simple one-worded question; yet it held a thousand meanings. "You uh – well, you jump up and do what Naruto did. You saw what he did right?" Gaara nodded in reply. "Well, let's try this one more time. Don't be shy. Just jump and I'll catch you okay?" Gaara nodded again. "Okay, ready? Go!" Iruka spread his arms up and waited for Gaara to jump. Gaara didn't move and still continued to look up at Iruka with puzzled and wide eyes, the blush still present. Iruka could feel the twitch in his left eye.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled from the top of the stairwell. "What's taking you so long?" He directed towards Gaara.

"Naruto, come down here for a while." Iruka said, and Naruto followed, in his house shorts and t-shirt, barefooted. "Uh, I'm teaching Gaara how to hug. Your style."

"My style?" Naruto blinked and stared at Gaara, who was looking really, really shy. Not the 'killer' he once knew him as. Naruto then grinned. "Oh! Okay! It's simple, first, you sneak around Iruka-sensei, when he's not looking." Naruto stood beside Iruka. "Then, with precise movement and just the right force, you jump on to him, wrap your arms around his neck, arm, waist or chest and just hug!" Gaara blinked in reply. "Watch this." Naruto took a few steps back and then jumped on Iruka, wrapping his arms around Iruka's shoulders, knees going around his waist from his side, pressing his cheek on Iruka's shoulder blade. "Wee! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka laughed at Naruto's action. Naruto dropped on to the ground and motioned for Gaara to follow his example. "You try it."

"People will see." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto shrugged. "So what? I do it all the time. Nobody says anything. Go on! Go on! It's not that hard. Give it a try!"

Gaara looked up at Iruka once more, big green eyes shimmering under the streetlights. Iruka grinned. "Go ahead."

Gaara swallowed and took a step back. Following Naruto's example, he sprinted forward and jumped, wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, his ankles snaking over one thigh for support. Iruka laughed fondly, as an arm came around his back to support him.

"That wasn't that hard, right?" Iruka said, chuckling and smoothing Gaara's red hair with his other hand. Naruto was giggling before he too jumped on Iruka's back, nuzzling his cheek on his shoulder. "Isn't this nice?" Iruka said, holding both boys.

"It feels like a family!" Naruto giggled and fell quiet just holding on to Iruka, while Iruka tilted his head to nuzzle on Naruto's.

"What do you think Gaara?" Iruka asked.

Gaara buried his face in the crook of Iruka neck, arms tightening around him, not wanting to let go. "It's so warm." Iruka smiled and began to walk up the stairs, both boys latched on to him as if he were a life support. As he pushed the ajar door of Naruto's apartment open, Gaara whispered lightly in to his ear. "I like it."

TBC

I just re-read what I wrote. I am SUCH a SAPPY person. That is just dripping with FLUFF!


	4. Part 4

This is … I don't know. Cute?

THE CHILD IN ME 4 

He had been given a mission, he had passed it, brought pleasing results but at a high price. In the middle of the 'assassination', he had been distracted. According to the other team members with him he had stopped mid-stab towards his assailant and just stared at the person for a moment, before one of the guards, taking opportunity of his 'stunned' silence and immobility, stabbed him with the sword from the back. His left lung was damaged badly, but nothing that she couldn't handle. If the squad had arrived any later, Iruka would have been a dead man.

"He'll be fine." Tsunade assured Naruto, smiling at him.

"But – But he –" Naruto shook with the forced down sobs that he was trying to hide, Gaara beside him, staring up at Tsunade with a quiet and almost scared expression. He had been staying with Naruto for a total of almost two weeks, and Tsunade didn't know if it were a good thing or not, but the boy was showing more emotions on his face – even when not saying anything – than he did when she first came across him. Must be an effect Naruto was having on him.

"Don't worry. He's in ICU for now. He should be awake in a few days." Tsunade assured Naruto.

"Few days?" Naruto gasped, staring at Tsunade with even more fear for his teacher. "W-Why won't he wake up now?"

"Because he's in a healing sleep!" Tsunade reasoned. "Go home, both of you. Get some rest. In a few days, give it three or four, he'll be awake. I'll make sure you're the first one to be notified. Will that make you happy?"

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked, eyes pleading at Tsunade. "Please? I won't make a sound."

"You can't enter his room." Tsunade said, motioning for Naruto to follow her. She was not very surprised when Gaara followed as well. She pushed open the swinging door of an ICU ward and stopped to one of the room windows towards the end of the hall. "For now, you can view him from this window."

"Why can't we go inside?" Naruto asked, looking up at Tsunade, slightly hurt.

"We?" Tsunade flicked a glance at Gaara who was staring at the blue curtain of the window that hid Iruka's form with in. She chose not to comment on the 'we' part of Naruto's question. "Because you came from outside and we don't want any viral infections. Hospital rules. Once he's awake, then you can enter. But until then," She motioned for one of the nurses to half open the curtain, enough for the both of them to stand together and see. "You'll have to stay outside." Iruka's door closed with light hissing noise due to the rubberized edge of the doorframe. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest."

"Tsunade-sama, you're needed in emergency room eight." One of the nurses said.

Tsunade patted both boys' shoulders. "Be good. And go home and get some rest."

She left them alone, to attend to her hospital duties.

XXX

Naruto had taken a seat on the leather bench beneath Iruka's window. The nurse's help desk down the hall was quiet, save for the light scraping of pen on paper and the occasional flipping of pages. Every once in a while, a head would poke out from the desk and peer at the two newly-graduates, to make sure that they were not doing anything stupid. Both of them had lifted the bench to have it right under Iruka's window. Now, Naruto was huddled on two seats, fast asleep after two hours of watching Iruka through the window, while Gaara was kneeling on top the leather cushioned chair, fingers grasping the metallic window frame, staring intently at the sleeping figure. He didn't budge from his position for the past almost four hours. He was aware of Naruto asleep beside him and he let him sleep on.

But he kept watching Iruka.

And felt something in him sink lower and lower, until he felt the familiar ache in his chest that he didn't feel for a long, long time, since Yashamaru died.

Reaching up, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

XXX

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He heard of Iruka's predicament from Asuma, and told himself that he'd drop by at the hospital to check on the man as soon as the nearest free time came to him. He was _not_ expecting to find the both of them there, by Iruka's window.

He had stopped by the nurse's help desk and gestured to the two. It was the second night of Iruka's sleep. "How long have they been here?"

"Since the night Umino-san was brought in." The nurse answered.

"Did they go home?" Kakashi asked, astonished at the nurse's reply.

"No." The nurse shook her head. "Naruto fell asleep the first night and woke up in the morning and continued to watch over Iruka. Around eleven, he'd fall asleep. The other kid, the redhead, I don't know his name, watched him _all_ night, twice in a row. Every time I checked, he's in that very kneeling position on the bench."

Kakashi frowned a bit. "I see."

"They've skipped a couple of meals too. I can't get them to eat, and Tsunade-sama hasn't been around to tell them to. I'm getting worried. Would you talk to them? I don't think neither are very comfortable on that bench." The nurse said.

"I'll talk to them." Kakashi nodded. "Thanks."

He walked down the hall towards the two. Naruto was already drowsy, but still intent on keeping an eye on Iruka, in hopes that he'd awake. Gaara was not even moving. He was just staring through the glass; his eye lids the only thing moving with its blinking motions along with his chest as he breathed. Other wise, he was still, and he was frowning.

"Hey, you two." He greeted, peering through the glass.

Naruto turned to acknowledge him. In just two nights, Naruto looked very tired and almost sickly. He gave him a weak smile. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Gaara didn't even bother to acknowledge his arrival, but continued to look through the glass.

"You look horrible." Kakashi pointed out, peering through the glass one more time. Iruka looked pale in the dim room, the glow of the monitor that measured his heartbeats and breathing patters casting an eerie green glow in the room. Iruka was hooked up to a respirator, was shirtless and had a light blue blanket covering his torso. His hair was free from the usual ponytail he always wore.

He looked dead.

"I know." Naruto answered, rubbing an eye as he yawned. "He's not getting any better."

"He's asleep." Kakashi pointed out. "He's alive. That's what matters."

"But it's not fair!" Naruto pressed, glaring at the shiny and sterile hospital floor. "He should be teaching, not on a bed! With a machine breathing for him!"

Kakashi turned to look at Gaara, who swallowed a lump at his throat as he continued staring at Iruka. The boy wasn't really doing anything other than watch, but the slightly quickened breathing was a sign that Gaara wasn't all that calm and collected at the moment. He narrowed his visible eye, staring intently at Gaara.

"Why don't you two come with me for a while? Have something to eat first and maybe get a change of clothes. Iruka wouldn't be very happy if he sees this particular setting." Naruto shook his head in reply and knelt on the bench to look through the window once more. "Come on. It's for your own good."

"Don't want to leave Iruka-sensei behind." Naruto argued.

"You can come back once you're dressed and cleaned and actually had a decent meal." Kakashi reasoned. "Come on."

Naruto tugged at Gaara's sleeve, motioning him to follow, as both of them lagged behind Kakashi. Gaara took some whispered convincing from Naruto and in the end he followed, throwing glances back at Iruka's window as they left the ward.

Kakashi took them home and had them both showered and changed. All the while, he kept a _very _close eye on Gaara. The boy had kept his gaze on the floor, choosing to stand instead of sit on Naruto's couch. When Naruto came out, dressed in cleaner clothes and shower fresh, he entered the bathroom. Naruto sat quietly on the couch, staring at his window. Minutes later, Gaara came out, clean and shower fresh.

"Now that must feel good, hmm?" Kakashi said, shaking his head slightly. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Not hungry." Naruto answered. "I'm going back to the hospital."

Without another word, Naruto run out of the apartment, Gaara following at a more sedate pace. He completely ignored Kakashi, and minutes later, he was on the very bench where he was kneeling on for the past two nights, keeping his attention and focus on Iruka's sleeping form.

XXX

On the fourth day, an hour before sunset, when the nurses were changing their shift, Naruto napping on the bench, Gaara pressed against the glass harder, trying to get a closer look at the form asleep. The respirator was taken away the other day, when Tsunade did a check up on Iruka, and right after that, forced some sandwiches down Naruto's throat and _tried_ to convince Gaara to eat, but all the red had was his packet of fruit juice.

Gaara saw it, the slight twitch of Iruka's fingers. Then he saw his head move to one side, and the dark brown eyes flutter open slightly. He felt something warm spread in his chest, some sort of release and he quickly shook Naruto awake.

"Naruto. Naruto." He whispered, unaware of the ward's doors swinging open, Kakashi and Genma walking in, intending to drop Iruka a visit.

Naruto woke up at the second call of his name. "Hmm? Wha-?"

"He's awake!" Gaara said and looked up at the glass again, watching as Iruka brought a hand up to his head to rub it.

"He is?" Naruto was on his knees and peering through, a smile of relief in his face. "Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto got off the bench and dashed for the nurse's desk. "Iruka-sensei is awake! Iruka-sensei is awake!"

The nurse, startled, jostled towards the window, peered through and smiled. "I'll contact Tsunade-sama to do her check up on him." She headed for the desk and paged Tsunade, who, minutes later, appeared in the ward, Shizune beside her. She gave Kakashi and Genma a look, before her gaze dropped to the two boys.

"Wait right here while I do a random check up." She said, and gave Shizune some instructions as to what medicines to fetch. A nurse followed Tsunade inside, closing the curtain and completely cutting off any view of what was going on inside. Shizune entered the room, syringes and medicine bottles on a tray, along with a pair of clean rubber gloves and alcohol swabs. The door closed with a light hiss.

Minutes ticked away, and only then did Naruto notice the other two men standing behind him. "When did you get here?" He asked, frowning at Kakashi and Genma.

"Ten minutes ago." Genma answered. At the sound of his voice, Gaara turned to look up at him, his cheeks slightly coloring at the sight of Genma. Genma, noticing the blush, smirked. "Hello, Gaara."

Gaara looked away, turning his focus on the window. The behavior amused both Genma and Kakashi, until a loud groan of pain began to emit from the room. It alarmed Gaara and Naruto, in which it was soon followed by Tsunade and Shizune's voice saying phrases like 'hold still', 'breathe normally' and ' don't fight it!' and if all, it made the two youngsters worry even more. Gaara shifted from his standing position, the sand in his gourd becoming restless. Naruto was all but tearing his hair off his scalp from frustration. He didn't pay attention to the crunching noises the soles of his sandals made as he stepped on the sand.

"What the hell is she doing to him? He just woke up! Why is he in pain? She said he'd be fine! Why the hell does it sound like a torture chamber in there? Damnit! That old hag!" He stomped his left foot, and with horror, Genma and Kakashi waited for the sand to attack Naruto, both ready to 'stabilize' Gaara if it need be.

But nothing happened, because the door opened and Tsunade emerged, pulling off a pair of blood-stained rubber gloves from her hands, Shizune and the assisting nurse right behind her.

"How is he?" Genma asked, voice out the question that were plaguing all of their minds.

"He's fine." Tsunade answered, dropping the soiled gloves on the tray Shizune was holding. "You can go in and see him if you want. But he's still a bit delirious from the morphine, so don't expect too much out of him."

"Great!" Naruto dashed in to the room, ignoring the rest, pausing a few feet away from the bed. Gaara followed him, but remained by the door, Genma and Kakashi standing right behind, still feeling suspicious of the boy. The sand had returned back in to the gourd and was now perfectly still. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whispered, peering slowly at Iruka's face from his position away from the bed. Iruka's face was thrown to one side, his slightly greasy hair (a result of almost five days of no washing) sprayed over the sterile white pillow.

The head shifted slowly, tiredly, as if the task took too much effort to work the muscles of the neck. Iruka faced Naruto, and upon seeing the blonde's face, a tired yet bright smile spread on his lips, which was quite a sight since he spent the last four days looking anything but _alive_.

"N-N-Nar-ruto." He choked out, voice slightly raspy from disuse, and he tried to sit up. Genma approached his side immediately, helping him and propping the pillows at his back. "Come here." He patted the spot beside him on the bed.

Naruto remained glued to his spot. "A-are you o-okay? Do you feel any p-pain?" Naruto asked, fear in his voice and hesitant to approach Iruka, in fear of might hurting him.

"I'm okay." Iruka smiled, brighter this time.

Naruto's worried face, wearing from nights of broken sleep, glowed bright, as a smile of relief came to his lips. In three quick strides, he was beside Iruka, arms around his waist, hugging and pouring out his worry. In the midst of it all, he began to cry, sobbing coming out in uncontrolled heaves. Iruka merely smoothed the blonde strands, whispering soothing words to calm him down.

Genma and Kakashi, from their standing positions, watched scene unfold with faint amusement. Both couldn't help but admire Iruka's ways with children, even with someone as uncontrollable as Naruto.

"Glad to have you back amongst the living." Genma said, patting Iruka on the back in a friendly manner. Iruka turned to give him a smile of thanks, throat slight aching from the sudden use of his voice box.

Only then did Iruka notice the two standing by the door. Kakashi was not moving from his standing point, a hand firmly planted on Gaara's shoulder. Iruka chose to ignore the sudden annoyance that bubbled in him upon seeing how Kakashi was keeping Gaara in one place, while the boy – Iruka felt his insides shatter at the sight. Gaara was looking at him, with wide green eyes, glazed with fear and sadness for his well being, lips pulled in to a thin line to hide the trembling movements it was currently experiencing, and face, flushed yet pale at the same time.

"Come here, Gaara." Iruka said, smiling at him. Gaara swallowed visibly, a little bit too out of character for Genma and Kakashi's liking. Kakashi's hand was not moving from its grip on Gaara's shoulder. In fact, Kakashi himself was quite surprised that the sand didn't crush his hand to a thousand bone pieces. Gaara dropped his sad gaze to the ground, shoulders slightly hunching, and the weight of his gourd suddenly very heavy for him to bear. And yet, he said nothing nor did he move. "Could you give us a moment? You two?" Iruka looked at Kakashi and Genma.

Genma looked slightly alarmed and looked at Kakashi then at the red head. Kakashi stared at Iruka like he lost his mind. "Iruka, are you mad?"

Naruto moved from his hugging position and wiped his tears. He turned to throw Kakashi a dirty look, before puffing his chest out, stomping to Kakashi's general direction and jerked Gaara out of his grip. Kakashi stared at Naruto, and was about to bop his student in the head for his 'rash action', when Gaara caught his attention. He was just standing before Iruka, staring at the pale hand that had Band-Aid markings from the IV needle that was previously attached to it. Naruto was standing behind Gaara, hands behind his back, grinning. Genma's hand was already beside his kunai and shuriken holster, ready to attack in case Gaara tried anything funny.

Funny thing was, he just stood there, looking at Iruka's pale and thin hand. Genma threw an alarming look at Kakashi when Iruka lifted his hand to Gaara. Green eyes stared at the outstretched limb, before shaking hands raised to gently hold the pale adult one, young and slightly calloused fingers gently cupping the open palm. Naruto trotted to the other side of the bed and settled himself beside Iruka, so that he was able to drape an arm around his former teacher and rest his head on the warm shoulder.

"You've been skipping meals haven't you?" Iruka asked, smiling the whole time. "Both of you?"

"Not really." Naruto said, lying of course.

"Liar." Iruka whispered and tugged Gaara toward shim, brushing away locks of the red hair to one side. "Right Gaara?" Gaara looked at Naruto then shyly back at Iruka. He then nodded once. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara and snuggled closer to Iruka. "Hug?" Iruka whispered, looking at Gaara. Gaara shook his head in reply and settled to staring at Iruka's hand again, taking four steps back. Iruka sat up straighter and tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "Help me up."

Understanding, Naruto did as he was told, much to Genma and Kakashi's horror. "What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't even be moving!" Genma gaped.

"Iruka, have you totally lost it?" Kakashi rushed to Iruka's side, helping him stand straighter and following him as Iruka moved towards Gaara, Naruto not leaving his side.

"If Hokage-sama finds out, she –" Genma was cut off, when Iruka remained standing on his own, an arm's length away from Gaara, long hair falling like a dark curtain down his back.

Naruto pulled Kakashi back, leaving Iruka with Gaara. Kakashi was already very tempted to bop Naruto's head, when Iruka reached forward, gently wrapping his arms around Gaara's shoulders, and pulled him in to an embrace. They remained like that, for several long seconds, Gaara remaining limp in Iruka's embrace, who was smiling as he held the boy.

And sand never moved.

Then Gaara's arms were around Iruka's waist, holding him tight and possessively, shoulders trembling slightly.

"Leave us. Stay Naruto." Iruka whispered. Naruto ushered the two out of the room, and watched as Gaara silently cried.

Funny thing was, Gaara did not know he was crying.

TBC

Wrote half of this in my Cinematography class. It got way too boring for me to pay attention to. And looking the result? It took 3 pages of my A4 sized notebook and my writing is tiny. It took five pages here in MS Word.

When I said "I don't do pedo" I meant I don't have underage relationships. As for my KakaNaru fic, uh hello? He's 20 there! That's NOT underage. Whereas the kiddies here are just like 12-13 years old. Now THAT'S what I call underage!

Oh well … toodles!


	5. Part 5

Well, I got lucky because my muse found this chapter with her! I'm so relieved! At first I thought I was going to have to type this part from scratch, which is nasty because I don't remember much. Oh well, thank heavens for small miracles.

Sorry for the lateness . 

Enjoy minna!

**THE CHILD IN ME 5**

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. Even Genma was having a hard time, but not as hard as Kakashi. Genma, for some reason, somewhat felt the change in the redhead during the second exam. There was not that much blood lust or rage like the one he used to have during the first chuunin exam. Somehow, some sort of calmness surrounded the boy, and he guessed, judging from what he heard, it was Naruto's doing. So when Gaara collapsed after his match with Sasuke (again), he had personally carried the boy out of the arena and towards the hospital near the stadium.

Kakashi was not faring off very well. He worried over Iruka's well being, due to having him exposed to someone like Gaara, openly and weaponless. Not even Sasuke's chidori could kill the boy. Damage, yes, but not kill. Even then, Gaara had been strong. What about now? Just how much control did he have over Shukaku that he could be trusted around 'normal' people?

"I better get going." Genma said, peeking at the window and finding Iruka sitting on the bed, in front him Naruto and Gaara talking. Actually, it was just Naruto talking, his arms moving in rapid gestures. "I have gate watch duty tonight."

"Right." Kakashi said.

Genma tapped on the glass, making signs that he was going to leave. He offered the two youngsters a grin, and couldn't help but smirk when Gaara blushed. He left Kakashi to ogle at the sight, taking place beyond the glass window, as he rushed off towards Konoha's gates.

XXX

Iruka was walking to Naruto's house, a month later after his recovery, and was carrying two plastic bags of ramen take-out and beef barbeque. It was a peaceful winter evening, the sky dotted with tiny stars, cool mists twisting in the air as he breathed. He took a detour down the road that lead to Naruto's street. He was not expecting to find Kakashi standing under the street light post just beside the entrance to Naruto's apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said, slightly surprised. "Good evening."

"Ah, good evening, Iruka-sensei." The orange book was tucked away and he stood before Iruka, hands shoved in to his pockets.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can we talk?" Kakashi watched as Iruka blinked at his question. "I was going to ask you today at the academy after your classes, but I got – uh –"

"Save it." Iruka said, raising a hand. "It's either about a cat, a pigeon or an old lady. I don't want to hear it."

Kakashi laughed. "Looks like you know me."

Iruka stared at him for a while then shook his head. "No. I _don't_ know you."

Kakashi found himself stumped at those words. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Iruka said, sifting the weight of the bags on to his other hand. "Look, the boys are waiting. I promised to bring them dinner tonight."

"Why do you even bother?" Kakashi asked, and watched as Iruka's eyes widened at his question. "I can understand Naruto, but Ga –"

Iruka held a hand up. "Don't start again!

"Can you just listen for a second?" Kakashi asked, glaring at Iruka. "There –"

"He's a child Kakashi, and a lost one at that! Why is that so hard to understand?" Iruka asked, feeling the start of migraine coming up.

"He's a dangerous child. How do you know, while hugging or whatever it is you do with the boy won't result in him crushing you to death?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That is just stupid." Iruka stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a fact. It's Gaara. With that boy, nothing like _that_ is called _stupid_."

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm just worried!"

"Well, stop it!" Iruka snapped. "Because it's uncalled for. It's wrong! It's all wrong!"

"Why hasn't he returned to his village yet?" Kakashi asked, visible eye narrowed.

"I don't know. Hokage-sama doesn't seem to mind. He's also attending the field-training Naruto and the other graduates are currently going through anyway."

"That's no reason for him to stay. He's not a Konoha citizen! And the villagers know of him. They're not very delighted either."

"Doesn't matter!" Iruka said, glaring a bit. "Besides, Hokage-sama knows what's happening. Put a little trust in her."

"I don't trust him. The kid is mentally weird up in the head. The kid has a crush on Genma."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Like I asked. So?"

Kakashi blinked. "Iruka, for a child to be falling for someone three times his age, isn't that a bit strange?"

"No. And it's twice his age, by the way."

This time, Kakashi was very disturbed. "You don't find that strange?"

"No."

"Why?"

Iruka stared up at Naruto's window, and remembered.

(Thirteen years and five months ago)

_Iruka stared at the flower he held carefully in his hands. It was a single white rose, something he saved up for, for the past five months or so and finally bought from the Yamanaka flower shop. The pregnant woman had been surprised that such a young child was buying a flower and teased him if it was for someone special._

_It was indeed for someone special._

_He took a left on the fork of the road that would lead to the Hokage administrative office, the flower still clutched between his hands firmly, a slight fear caressing the back of his mind that he might drop it and all would be lost. He wouldn't get a chance like this again. And hid not spend the past month or two, saving every penny he got in to the little milk can he nicked out of his mother's kitchen. And the nightly practices he did before going to bed in front of the mirror with his perfectly structured sentences for a 'speech' was not going to be ignored too. _

_He reached the gates of the building, and with all the stealth he had, he crept in, keeping a watchful eye at his surroundings. Trained feet crept up the stairs, enough to pass by an average non-ninja citizen and perhaps kids around his age and level. He peeked down the hall, and smiled, walking calmly and silently towards the main office doors. Voices from within made his scuffle back and jump in to the nearest and available dark corner._

"_There will be a sake-karaoke party tonight. Hokage-sama himself invited the guests." One of two ANBU said._

"_I'm surprised. I would have never thought that the Hokage would approve drinking." The second ANBU said._

"_He doesn't. I heard Sandaime suggested it as his birthday celebration." The masked ANBUs exchanged looks and laughed as they disappeared down the hall towards the stairwell._

_Peeking from his hiding corner, he breathed a sigh of relief and gathered his courage once more. With renewed mental strength, he approached the door and pushed it open slowly, thankful that the hinges were well oiled. He poked his little head in, giving the room a curious glance._

_It was empty._

_  
Frowning, he made his way to the mahogany painted oak desk. He gave the mission ranking scrolls a bored stare, before swiping the rest of the table with his eyes. There was a wrapper of a chocolate bar lying beside an empty teacup, along with an empty bottle of ink and a broken brush lying in an almost rushed attempt to make the table look neat. His frown lifted when he caught sight of a picture lying on top of a brown envelope, newly developed. A thatch of blonde hair told him that the Yondaime was in it, but it was the mass of brown, black and silver that made him peer at the picture closely, until he felt a hand grab him by the scruff of his neck and yank him back with so much force that he squeaked in an undignified way, dropped the flower he was holding and came face to face with two masked hunters._

_All the blood drained from his face as he stared at the hunters with terror. Rational thoughts and wit abandoned him then and there and his tongue went numb in his mouth. The feline mask the hunter was wearing in front of him scared him so much that his mind reeled, debating whether to scream or to just shut down completely._

_By some form of blessing, the door opened and the Yondaime stepped in, raising an eyebrow at the two hunters and their captive. "Hmm? What's going on?" He asked, seemingly snapping Iruka's fear-induced stupor._

"_A nosy child, sir." The hinter holding him by his scruff said, and stepped forward around the desk and held a trembling Iruka in front of the Yondaime. "We found him snooping around your desk."_

"_I wasn't snooping!" Iruka whimpered and at the embarrassment of it all, anger flared in him. He kicked out and missed his captor's side._

"_Well, there you go then." Yondaime said, flashing the two hunters a grin. He motioned with his hand for Iruka to be set down. "Excellent work, hunters. I believe Sarutobi-sensei is waiting for your presence in the next room." With a bow the two hunters left, but not before throwing Iruka a dark look from behind the feline mask. Once the door was closed, all fear returned to Iruka ten-fold, as he stared up at the Yondaime, a blush coloring his cheeks. "So!" He said, smiling down at Iruka. "To what do I owe your presence?"_

_Iruka blushed redder. A little voice in his head reminded him of his purpose and almost immediately, his eyes widened as he scanned the room, looking for his flower. When he spotted it, he fought the bitter urge to sob out his frustration and failure. The Yondaime seemed to have spotted his source of distress and blinked, but kept quiet._

"_I – I – I wasn't s-snooping, Hokage-sensei." Iruka explained. He then bent and picked up the remains of the flower, and held it in between his pals. The hunters must have stepped on it when they caught him without noticing. "I – I came here today to wish you a happy birthday and I hope that you have many more happy returns."_

_The Yondaime smiled widely and sat back on his heals, so that he was within eye level with Iruka. "That's very nice of you, Iruka. Thank you." He then looked a the broken petals in Iruka's hands. "For me?"_

"_Yes." Iruka answered, blushing brighter. "B-But it's ruined now. I-I'll get you a new one." Iruka mentally did a rough estimate of the time he'd need to gather enough money and came up with the horrid conclusion of two months and one week at the least. _

"_No." Yondaime said, shaking his head. "These work just fine. Here, put them inside this." He reached out for a small wooden box from his drawer and held it out for Iruka. Iruka obeyed and placed the broken petals in it. "Ever heard of potpourri?" _

"_Mom has them."_

_Yondaime nodded. "Well, if I give this a few days, or maybe a week or two, I could use it as potpourri. In fact, dried flowers are natural air fresheners." He placed the box on the table, covering it with the lid and sat back on his heals in front of Iruka once more. "So all is not lost. Thank you for your gift. I shall keep it on my desk all the time."_

_Iruka felt his cheeks color some more as he shyly looked at the Yondaime. He was great man and person that held his adoration and respect. So, as boldly as any six year old could get, he pressed his lips to the Yondaime's cheek, just around the corner of his lip and stepped back, smiled, bowed and left the room, all the while the Yondaime was smiling._

(Present)

Iruka shrugged. "I don't find it stupid or silly or strange. It's just something kids his age tends go through. It's pretty normal."

"Uh-huh." Kakashi said, nodding and folding his arms across his chest.

"Come of it, Kakashi. You were once like him." Iruka said, rolling his eyes.

"When I had a crush, Iruka, it was someone of my age. Not someone way older than me. And it just so happens that it wasn't male too."

"So you got something against homosexuality?" Iruka asked, turning to look at him with a curious eye.

"I didn't say that."

"You were implying it."

"I wasn't!"

"While we're on the topic, you got something against lesbianism as well?" The sarcasm was evident.

"Iruka!"

"How about bisexuality? You against that too?" Iruka asked, glaring.

"Can you just listen for a moment?"

"So you are."

"Iruka!"

"What?" Iruka snapped. "No, forget it! I don't want to hear it. I appreciate your concern, really, I do. It's touching. But, I don't see the need for it. If you could just come out of that paranoia-induced shell of yours, you'd come to see the soft side of that child! He's no monster! He's no killer! He was just brought up in a dark environment and now he's reliving the blank space of his life. Why, oh why, can't you understand that?"

Kakashi stared at him for a while. "Because it's difficult."

"Then you are a foolish blind person." Iruka said and side stepped from him to climb the staircase, ignoring the gaze that was boring at his back as he raced for the top, ramen and barbeque slightly gone cold.

XXX

After feeding the two boys and tucking Naruto in to bed and leaving Gaara watching TV, he headed back home, carrying an armful of books that Gaara read in the past few weeks. He would look for more good reads for the boy to prevent him from getting bored. He was thrilled when Gaara shyly asked for more books to read. Apparently, he liked all of them and the blush and shy look he gave him made it difficult for him to say not.

But the books were heavy.

And he missed the pebble on the ground just as he was walking past a sushi bar that was in the same block he lived in. His world was a flurry of blurring images as he began to fall forward, until he felt the concrete smack him hard on the chest and chin.

"Oh crap." He hissed and pushed himself off the floor, sighing at the scattered books around him.

"Need help?"

He turned to find Genma standing behind him, a plastic bag of sushi take out in his hand. "Oh yes, thank you, Genma-san."

"That's quite a load you got." Genma commented, carrying some of the pile, enough for Iruka to see in front of him.

"Well, Gaara is quite a reader." Iruka chuckled.

"Gaara? Gaara read all this?" Genma asked, blinking in surprise.

"Well, he can't sleep for some reason. So I brought him some books to keep him entertained in the evenings." Iruka explained.

"Ah. I see." Genma nodded, smiling. "How is he anyway?"

"He's fine. Shy and a bit withdrawn, but he's more communicative nowadays. Especially around Naruto." Iruka explained, remember the time after his recovery where Gaara actually spoke in real debating conversation with Naruto about how having too much ramen was not good for the kidney because of its additives.

Genma chuckled at his answer. Minutes later, they were in front of Iruka's apartment. Genma dropped the books off at the table and bid Iruka a good evening, heading on his way home. Iruka flopped down on the couch, kicking his sandals off and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

It's been a tiring day.

TBC

Yay! Review no jutsu!


	6. Part 6

O.o ...

This is the semi-beta-read version. Pardon mistakes and lateness.

Umm .. I guess ... enjoy? sweatdrop

**THE CHILD IN ME 6 **

****

****

Naruto and Gaara were walking back home from the field-lecture they had for the past six hours. The afternoon sun baked above them, casting orange glows across the whole town. People shuffled back and forth with their business, the occasional laughter and shouting being emitted from them. Some of the market vendors were closing for the day while the night establishments were getting ready to open. They passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and Gaara stopped to stare at two girls that he recognized bickering over a bunch of blossoms.

"Why are they fighting over plants?" Gaara asked, the whole situation seemingly very strange to him.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned to look across the street and found Ino waving a bunch of roses while Sakura waved a bunch of daisies, all the while both shouting at each other that the other's blossoms were uglier and how theirs was better. "Oh, they're probably fighting over Sasuke. Again."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah. Hmm, knowing them, it's probably _'who's giving Sasuke the better flowers'_ sorta' argument. Again." Naruto shrugged.

Gaara got more confused. "Why would they argue about something like that?"

"I don't know. Girls' stuff." Naruto tossed his arms behind his head, rolling his eyes as Ino waved her bouquet fiercely in front of Sakura, Sasuke's name being said even louder.

Gaara tilted his head to one side and frowned some more. He knew a little bit about _girls' stuff_. Temari had a bunch of colored bottles and little paint-looking things in small palm sized compartments that he heard she called make-up and how they were meant for girls only. She also had a few flowery-patterned things like her pillow and a dress that she wore at home that were meant to be for girls only. She even had that fluffy bunny slipper that she loved wearing at night, and that yellow shower cap she uses when applying some sort of cream on her hair once a week. Those, he knew, were girls' stuff. But fighting over flowers for Uchiha? Temari never fought over flowers. So, he didn't think it was girls' stuff.

"I don't think so." Gaara said, blinking as Sakura whacked Ino on the head with her bouquet, little petals falling to the street concrete.

"Oh?" Naruto said, turning to look at Gaara. "Look, they're trying to figure out who is going to give Sasuke the better bouquet."

"Why would they want to give Uchiha a bouquet anyway?" Gaara asked, seemingly more lost than he was in the beginning.

"Oh, because they like him." Naruto shrugged. "Come on. Let's go. They'll end up having the stems left once their fight is over."

Gaara followed Naruto, but couldn't help but throw looks behind him at the two bickering girls, the whole concept of flower-giving suddenly taking a whole new meaning for him.

XXX

Gaara sat in the living room that night, while Naruto snored in his room, contemplating on the whole idea of flower giving. The next day would be a Saturday, so it technically means that it was holiday. He found the idea of giving flowers a bit stupid. Flowers were just plants and have no real purpose. Getting flowers cannot satisfy one's hunger and surely getting flowers cannot lift one's mood either. To him, it certainly didn't work that way, because he couldn't see the logic. Besides, they dry and wither and becoming crispy-things after a few days.

He rubbed his head, and frowned. The whole flower issue was enough to not make him bored and restless. He shifted his legs to a more comfortable position on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out the in depth meaning of flower giving.

Hours flew by until the morning rays of sunshine glowered through out the quiet apartment. He could hear Naruto grumbling in his room, along with the shift of sheets and usual thump that he heard every morning since he 'got invited over' that meant that Naruto just fell off his bed. Again. It was followed by several complaints about how it was a crappy morning and how 'the bed had grown taller over the night' along with things like 'someone was pulling off a jutsu on his bed' and so on.

The doorbell rang and Gaara got up from his sitting position, still thinking about flowers as he sauntered off towards the door and opened it. He looked up and found Iruka carrying a paper bag with Naruto's weekly groceries.

"Good morning, Gaara!" He said, smiling down at him as Gaara held the door wider for him to enter. "Have a good evening?" Gaara shrugged in reply as he padded back to the living room, dropped back on the couch and folded his arms across his chest, thinking.

Naruto came bouncing out of his room, shower fresh and in clean clothes and gave his loud morning greeting to everyone. Iruka was already preparing breakfast, while putting away things in the cupboards and fridge.

"Oh, I forgot the milk." Iruka whined, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll go get it." Naruto said and grabbed some change from the jar on top of his fridge and made a dash for the door. "Be back in a few minutes."

The loud slam of the door indicated that he left. Gaara didn't need to look at the window to know that Naruto was zooming down the street to the nearest store to get a carton of milk. Naruto was always running that showed his vibrant energy.

It was probably one of the reasons Gaara liked being with him.

"Gaara?" Iruka's voice made him open his eyes and stare right at the Chuunin sitting in front of him on his heals, giving him a curious stare. "Are you all right? Gaara nodded. "You look deep in thought."

"Flowers."

Iruka blinked. "Flowers?"

"Flowers." Gaara nodded. "I was thinking about flowers."

Iruka couldn't help the smile of amusement from reaching his lips. "Okay."

"They are useless things with no purpose." Gaara stated. "I see no logic in them. They die anyway."

Iruka bit his lower lip in thought but nodded anyway. "Okay."

"But yesterday, I saw two girls fighting over flowers. Naruto said it was because they wanted to know who was going to give Sasuke the better bunch. But I don't know why they'd fight over flowers. And they wanted to give it to Uchiha." Iruka blinked twice at that, and came up with the simple and most obvious conclusion that Gaara must have been talking about Ino and Sakura. But he nodded, urging Gaara to continue. "But I don't see the reason why Uchiha would want flowers." This time, Iruka was biting down the urge to laugh. "Naruto said that it's girls' stuff. I cannot understand."

Iruka nodded. "I see." Gaara looked at him expectantly. "You see, there are many flowers out there that have many meanings. Giving a person a type of flower doesn't mean that you like them. Sometimes it can mean 'thank you' or 'get well soon' or showing appreciation and, most commonly, love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. And friendship is important too." Iruka nodded. "I agree with the part about them dying fast, but usually, getting a flower from someone you know or from someone special can make one feel happy or pleased. Sometimes cheered up if they're feeling down. Because, as much as I understand, getting flowers from someone shows that someone is thinking about you and cares." Gaara frowned a bit but nodded. "Does that help?"

"But I still don't know why Uchiha would want flowers."

"Here's a secret." Iruka leaned over to whisper. "He doesn't."

Gaara blinked. "Then why give?"

"Like I said, it's to show that someone cares. Or, in Sakura and Ino's case, it's to show that they like him." Iruka said, and grinned. "Get it?"

Gaara nodded and shyly let out a very, very small smile. "I get it."

"Well, that's sorted out. Is that what you've been thinking about the whole night?" Iruka asked, ruffling Gaara's hair a bit. Gaara blushed and nodded. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

Gaara gave him a funny look after replying. He's been with Naruto for roughly about a month and he's been getting field training about being a Chuunin in the process. He was quite surprised that they hadn't kicked him out of the village yet. The Hokage seemed pleased about his and Naruto's improvement and the lady wasn't very harsh to him and treated him the same way as she did with Naruto. So he didn't mind staying, but he knew, sooner or later, he'd have to leave. But Iruka, unlike the other grown ups (except Genma) was very nice to him. He still doesn't understand why Iruka was even bothering to treat him nicely when no one ever does. The question was always at the back of his mind, lurking and nagging.

"Why don't you freshen up? Naruto should be here any minute with the milk. Come to the table directly, hmm?" Iruka said and ruffled his hair once more before padding back to the kitchen to take out the plates to set the table.

Gaara did as he was told and headed for the bathroom.

XXX

Naruto stared at the TV set; biting his lower lip and sniffing as he watched Ayame and Akira finally get together, after being separated from a long time due to family feuds. "Oh they finally made it!" Naruto said, and hugged the throw pillow he was holding tighter.

Gaara was sitting beside him, staring rather stupidly at the television. Naruto was getting worked up because of a soap opera. He once saw Kankuro and Temari watch the same series and Temari was left rather upset when Ayame was forced to marry another man by the family and how she had to leave for the Tea Country to get away from the problems. He didn't know why such programs were created. From what he understood, TV programs were meant to make people happy, but right now, Naruto was sitting, cross legged, biting back the sob that was about to tear out from his throat as he watched Ayame and Akira exchange words.

_"Don't leave me. I cannot bear to be alone anymore." _

_"Oh Ayame, my darling Ayame! We shall never be parted again!" _

_"Akira! Yes, my Akira! We shall start a new life!" _

_"And our own family!" _

_"Oh Akira!" _

_"Oh Ayame!" _

"I don't understand." Gaara mumbled and turned towards Naruto, waiting for an explanation.

"Hush, hush! It's the best part!" Naruto said and waited as the two stars of the series leaned close and kissed each other passionately, and then, his dam broke loose and he let out a small happy choked cry as the couple wrapped their arms around each other, and ending song and credits came to roll. "Oh they're finally together!" Naruto reached for the remote and pushed the standby button.

"I don't understand." Gaara said.

"Oh, well, you see, Akira and Ayame were meant to be together, because they love each other so much! They've been through many trials, both fighting for their honor and freedom, and now they're together! Just like they're meant to be!" Naruto sighed happily, smiling.

"So what was that last thing they did?" Gaara asked.

"Eh?"

"The one where they squashed their mouths together."

"Oh!" Naruto laughed. "It's called a kiss."

"Like the ones you give on the cheek?"

"Well, that's another form of a kiss. This kiss is something very special. It's supposed to be given or gained from someone you really and truly love. I've never had my kiss before, so I still don't know how it feels. But, judging from what Ero-sennin said, it's supposed to be really nice and exciting." Naruto answered. "If I ever want to get my first kiss, I'd want it to be from someone special."

Gaara nodded. "So the mouth kiss is special and the cheek kiss is what?"

"Just random I guess. Anyone can kiss anyone on the cheek. But lip-locks are special. You don't just go kissing people on the lips because you feel like it. They have to be special and you must be in love with them for that to happen."

Gaara nodded. "Now I understand."

"So, so, Ayame and Akira really love each other, that's why they kissed in the end. Ah! What a great ending for a season!" Naruto threw his arms behind the couch. "Don't you think so?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment. If it meant that Akira and Ayame were going to be happy and together because of their love, then it really must be a fitting ending. "Yeah, I guess."

XXX

Gaara spent the rest of the day and whole of the evening thinking about what Iruka said about flower giving. What followed that was a series of mental debates, which he found quite disturbing because he was never really that noisy in his head. Which is why, on that cloudy midday Sunday, he found himself standing in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, staring at the colorful blossoms arranged attractively behind the glass, debating once again whether he should take the purple one with five petals or the skinny white one or the fluffy red one. Since he had very limited knowledge about flowers, it took some time. And because he's been standing outside the glass window for roughly about two hours, Ino, who was in charge that day, finally came out and looked at him when she could no longer pretend he wasn't there.

"Something you need?" She asked, trying to sound polite and trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. It's not everyday Gaara of the Desert stands before a flower shop.

Gaara recognized her as the one he saw yesterday arguing about Sasuke. He flicked his faze back at the glass briefly. "Flower." There was hesitation in his hard-edged voice.

Ino merely nodded, not sure whether to feel amused or afraid. "Right. You wanna come in?" She held the door open and a few seconds later, Gaara stepped in.

He noticed hot the flowers smelled sweet and how the bright assault of colors actually did look _nice_. He then realized that he still had a problem. Which one of these colorful plants should he pick? He didn't know their names and meanings and there were too many of them to choose from. Ino stood a few feet away from him, patient and intrigued as he eyed all the flowers. His gaze stopped on the basket of yellow roses looking pale and unwanted amongst the luscious red ones. He didn't even hesitate.

"That one." He pointed, voice still hard, making Ino blink. "I want one of those."

"Sure?" Ino asked, confirming. "It means jealousy."

Gaara gave her a blank look and decided that although he somewhat felt sorry for the yellow roses being an outcast amidst the red ones, it was not an appropriate flower. "Fine." He said and scanned the room again. He pointed at yellow zinnia. "That one?"

Ino was honestly trying not to freak out, but replied to the question, taking a step back just in case. "Umm – that means _daily remembrance_."

If Gaara had eyebrows, it would have been stuck to his hairline. He found the meaning quite dumb. He didn't even like the appearance of the flower itself. As much as the meaning hit close to home, it didn't sound very right. He blinked at a bunch of striped carnations. "That?"

Ino swallowed. "It's meaning is something along the lines of _wish I could be with you_."

Gaara decided that it was useful information in his expedition in finding the right flower and stored the new data at the back of his head. He nodded in acknowledgement and spotted some lavender heathers and pointed at them once again. "Oh, that means _admiration._"

Gaara went on pointing at nearly every flower and stored their meanings in his mental-data-box, shuffling them around. He liked the appearance of the gardenias, which meant _sweet love_ and _refinement._ But somehow it didn't click with the warm and fuzzy feeling he got when he saw _him._ Even the tiger lilies appealed to him in some strange way, but the meaning it carried – _pride_ – didn't click.

"I want one of those." He pointed at the striped carnation. "And those." He pointed at the red carnation – _admiration. _

"Just one of each?" Ino asked, torn between being amused and being really afraid.

"Yes." Gaara narrowed his eyes at her, making her scoot over towards the basket and wrap up the blossoms he wanted. He really hated repeating himself. He was glad for the quick service. Ino had wrapped it up quite nicely in patterned plastic and even tied a blue ribbon around its stem. He thrusted a wad of bills towards her, to which she plucked four one-Konoha-dollars and returned the wad back.

"Thank you for coming. Have a nice day!" She said, like she said to all other customers and forced a bright smile.

He gave her a puzzled look, nodded and left. He tucked the flowers behind the white sash he wore around his shoulder/side, turned his head towards the towering administrative building in the distance and started walking towards it in a sedate pace.

XXX

Genma carried the box of research scrolls that Tsunade had been using towards the library. He had guard duty since three AM that day and his twelve-hour shift was nearly over. He was looking forward to taking a nice nap, maybe soak a bit in his tub and maybe even grab a nice warm dinner. With that to look forward to, he quickened his pace towards the library and quickly stored all the scrolls in the back of the room, absent-mindedly humming a tune as he did so. That done, he folded the box and exited the library.

He knew that there were only six other Jounins in the building, him being the seventh. So the feeling of a familiar chakra made him stop mid-walk towards his office. He blinked then smirked and entered his small office that he shared with Raido and Aoba and found, not surprisingly, Gaara standing beside his desk.

"Gaara." He greeted pleasantly, as he set the folded box down on one corner. "How are you today?"

Gaara blushed brightly and hotly. "Fine." He answered.

Genma couldn't help but give a smirk-smile of amusement at how Gaara looked more his age when he was blushing. It was actually adorable. "That's good." He approached him and stood on the opposite side of the table, staring down at him, the smirk-smile still on his face. "So what can I do for you?"

If possible, the blush intensified. He looked away and pulled out a nicely wrapped red and striped carnation and held it out towards him. "Here."

Genma nearly dropped the needle he was chewing one. He was not expecting _that_. Just to make sure, he asked. "For me?" Gaara nodded once. "From you?" Gaara nodded once more. Genma couldn't help but feel flattered. Here was a thirteen-year-old boy – killer reputation, deadly and undeniably cute when flustered, shy or blushing – giving him carnations. And wrapped nicely too! His smile lost the smirking edge to it. He took the flowers and smiled down at him. "Thank you. That's very nice of you."

Gaara looked up at him, eyes wide and blushed some more. His shoulders hunched forward a bit in a shy gesture and the barest hints of a smile pulled his lips up. He gave him an acknowledging nod and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Only when he was gone did it finally hit him hard. Gaara just gave him flowers. Gaara of the desert – quiet, withdrawn and deadly – just gave him flowers. And carnations at that!

His knees suddenly felt weak. All hints of amusements he had earlier were now replaced with confusion. He dropped down on his chair and held the flowers in front of his face.

"Oh God."

XXX

Kakashi walked down the administrative building corridor, reading the new volume of Come, Come Violence, ready to take his shift till morning and spotted Genma exiting his small office.

"Yo!" He greeted, lifting his empty hand up in greeting.

"Hey." Genma greeted back. "Afternoon shift?"

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded and caught sight of the two carnations in Genma's hand. "Someone special?" He gestured boredly towards the flowers.

"Not sure." Genma said, absent-mindedly twirling the flowers.

Kakashi raised his visible brow. "Oh?"

"Gaara." Genma sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. "He gave it to me about half an hour ago."

Kakashi completely forgot what he was reading and tucked the book away. "Gaara gave those to you?" Genma gave him an annoyed and resigning stare. "The kid likes you that much?" Suddenly it was all so funny. A thirteen year old courting a twenty-nine year old? Kakashi started laughing so hard that he had to clutch at his side from the hilarity of it all.

"I am glad to know that you are amused by all this, as much as I'm resisting in punching your face in." Genma said sarcastically.

"Gaara gave you flowers! Two flowers! The world has got to be ending!" Kakashi got his laughing in control and cleared his throat. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. What can I do about it?" Genma said. "Maybe I'll talk to him. Or Iruka even. He seems to know how to control the boy well without unleashing mayhem."

Kakashi smirked. He wondered how Iruka would react at this ordeal. "I suggest waiting it out. If he does anything more extreme than give flowers," Kakashi couldn't help but snort in laughter as he said that. "Maybe then you should talk. Still, those are very nice flowers."

Genma glared at him. "One more word about the flowers and I swear I'll punch your face in."

Kakashi held his hands up in surrender. "No more. No more. See you around." He walked down the corridor, and waved a hand. "Keep your guard up."

Genma stared at him for a while and continued his way home, thinking about Gaara and his behavior. He slept with a pounding headache that night and woke up with one just as bad.

TBC

3 KA WA I I!!!


	7. Part 7

Late update + non-beta-read version. Betas is on its way and I'll replace this once I get it. Thing is, I've been bugged about this story in more than 1 email by readers and I want to apologize. Finally got off my butt and wrote it off. Pardon mistakes since I tend to fly-by them. I did reread it twice but I might have still missed some. So, sorry in advanced.

PS - 'Because you never knew' is still on hold because I'm having a SERIOUS block. I keep trying, really. It's been bugging me too.

Figured I'd give a lil KakaIru loving in this chapter. Enjoy.

**THE CHILD IN ME 7**

The living room was a mess when he returned. Candy wrappers, empty juice packets, stacks of porcelain bowls and empty ramen cups littered the wooden center table. Gaara briefly wondered how anyone could eat that much and not have indigestion. There were broth stains on the surface of the wooden table and the house smelled slightly the same as the ramen bar down the street. Amidst all the chaos sat Naruto, blue eyes glued on the television set, throw pillow on both laps, while biting down on his lower lip. A quick glance at the television set told Gaara that it was one of those cheesy romantic movies that made saps tear up. The fact that Naruto himself was tearing up somehow made the whole picture more bizarre.

"I'm back." Gaara announced.

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded, waving a hand in acknowledgement to the greeting. "Welcome home."

Gaara didn't need to speak further. He was feeling slightly hungry since he didn't really eat any lunch. With food in mind, Gaara pulled the fridge door open to see if there was anything to eat. He merely found a bag with two bad tomatoes and an empty carton of milk. The hopes of getting _anything_ to eat vanished as he tossed the milk carton in to the bin and kicked the fridge close. IT was just a few hours away till dinner. Maybe Iruka would bring something to eat. Squishing down all thoughts of hunger, Gaara joined Naruto on the couch, sat cross-legged and stared at the screen.

It was a foreign film with subtitles. The story was about two best friends – Raul and Andre – who were fighting for the heart of the lovely Consuelo. At some point, when an evil rich tycoon called Pierre tried to buy Consuelo's hand in marriage, Raul had jumped in to save her. Things got nasty and Raul ended up being in a coma and Pierre dead. Andre, the scum and devious little imp, took advantage of Raul's absence and tried to seduce the fair Consuelo. It was at this point, in the hospital room where Raul resided in, did Andre confessed his love to her.

Gaara was about to ask Naruto what kind of crap he's watching when Andre cupped Consuelo's face and kissed her. Upon seeing that scene, a genuine curiosity filled Gaara's head. He remembered Naruto saying that lip locks were supposed to be special. IF that was the case, then why did Consuelo let Andre kiss her? It was _so_ obvious that she loves Raul. And sure enough, the ending had Raul and Consuelo together in one hot and wet lip lock after a wedding proposal to which the scene dissolved in to a bright wedding day, said couple still in a lip lock. Andre had died of brain cancer and was happy to have known that his friend and love were happy together.

Naruto was already sniffing tears back and grinning with delight at the same time. "That is the best film I have ever seen." Gaara looked at him funny – the one where he tilts his head to once and side and his invisible brows presses together. "What?"

"Wet." Gaara said as Naruto switched the television and VCR player off.

"Wet? Naruto asked, puzzled.

"The kiss was all –" Gaara's frown deepened. "Wet."

"Well," Naruto shrugged and dropped himself back on the couch next to Gaara. "It should be. It's got some tongue in it."

Gaara blinked. "Tongue?"

Naruto paled for a brief second then blushed a bright red. "It's when they kinda' have a tongue fight."

"Is it supposed to be good?" Gaara asked, curiosity now at its peak.

"How should I know? I never had someone stick their tongue in to my throat!" Naruto defensively said, still red in the face.

"I'll ask Iruka-sensei." Gaara stated, wanting to know more about the tongue-kiss process.

"Oh _hell_ no! Whatever you do, do _not_ ask Iruka-sensei! He'll blow steam off and most likely hand me by my toenails!" Naruto then got that wide eyed look on his face. "Crap! That reminds me! Iruka-sensei promisedlunch! We gotta go bug him! Come on! Grab your sandals!"

XXX

The Academy halls were already noise free since it was already forty-five minutes past the normal student dismissal time. Iruka was just exiting the teacher's lounge after having a warm cup of refreshing coffee when Gaara and Naruto spotted him. Both exchanged looks (Naruto grinning widely) before making a wild dash towards Iruka's retreating back. One second, Gaara was running forward, hot at Naruto's heels. The next instant, an arm shot out from one of the doors and grabbed him from the scruff of his shirt pulling him back. If Gaara hadn't been a ninja, he would have sprained his ankles from the abrupt pull back. The sand didn't even have time to react to the sudden grab and Gaara found himself looking back (as much as his neck would allow him to) at a very serious looking Kakashi.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, from the other end of the hall, abandoning all intentions of doing a flying hug at Iruka and darted back towards Gaara and Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing? Let him go."

Of course, the commotion didn't go unnoticed by Iruka. "What is going on? Kakashi, wha –" Kakashi had already set Gaara on his feet, opting to hold the boy the shoulders, the grip firm. "What are you doing to that boy?" Iruka asked, feeling the annoyance creeping in. Naruto understood that a fight was going to break out between the two elders, so he tugged at Gaara's hand, giving Kakashi an annoyed look. "Let that boy go this instant!" Iruka hissed, and jerked Gaara away when Kakashi's fingers lost a bit of its tightened hold. Iruka rubbed the back of Gaara's neck, kneeling down to look at the boy. "Gaara?"

Gaara was too quiet, an emptiness glowing in the green depths of his eyes. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka knew that look and sighed quietly, plastering a strained smile instead. "Why don't you two wait in my classroom? I'll be with you two in a second." He gave Gaara and Naruto a light push towards the classroom's direction.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." The two chorused and headed for the classroom, Naruto mouthing off silly things about some lame joke so that the atmosphere around Gaara would calm a bit.

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, a tired and almost pained look directed at the Jounin. "Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked at him quietly then sighed. "I'm going to say it one more time. I don't like that kid."

Iruka wanted to slap his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" It was a tired and fed up question. "He's a child, Kakashi. A _child_. And he's alone. You were once a child too and like me and many other shinobis out there, you were alone as well! This is not fair."

Iruka's sentence seemed to have caused dark swirls to fill Kakashi's visible eye. "You won't get an apology from me if that's what –"

"I don't want an apology from you." Iruka said, rubbing his temples. "And I don't expect one because you're too proud to even give one." Kakashi's breath paused at his throat briefly as he stared at Iruka, a feeling that he can't label. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, smiling sadly. "I would have expected a little maturity and understanding from your side." Iruka shook his head, turning around to walk back towards the classroom. "But I guess I'm expecting too much."

Kakashi could only stare at Iruka's retreating back and watch with a somewhat offended and hurt feeling as Iruka opened the door to his classroom andgot jumped by the two waiting children inside.

XXX

Iruka had dropped off the two kids back home after having fried noodles and barbeque at one of the small restaurants located near the administrative office. He watched as the two raced up at the steps of the apartment complex. He couldn't help but smile proudly, at the same he felt like a father. Shaking his head with amusement and waving in return at the two, Iruka slowly made his way back to the administrative office to file reports. He'd get the workload done, stop by at the _dango_ shop to buy a treat, scoot over to Naruto's place and leave them some of the sweet confectionary and call it a night.

Iruka shoved his hands in to his pockets, a smile glowing on his face. Just before entering the building, he turned to look up at the face monuments, his gaze lingering on the fourth. They had already began carving the face of the fifth, hence there were hanging pulleys and platforms for the architects to work on. He remembered a night similar to the current one, years ago, during the days when he had a massive crush on the fourth. At the mere memory, his happy smile dropped a few notches, a sad touch glazing it.

(Thirteen years and two months ago)

_Mr. Umino and the Yondaime worked closely as peers. Majority of the missions and diplomatic meetings the Yondaime went through, he made sure that Mr. Umino was with him. They were good friends and comrade with a small age difference, because Mr. Umino had married early. Iruka's crush on the Yondaime had grown to the point that if any kid in the academy dared mentioned or hinted that the Yondaime was a bad ruler, said kid would either end up with either a black eye or a very, very painful shin. So Iruka had been very excited when his father announced the Yondaime's presence at the dinner table one spring afternoon. _

_Iruka made sure that the house was spotless, and even adorably scolded his own father when Mr. Umino accidentally left a work scroll on the coffee table when it should be on the shelf in the hallway. To say that the Uninos were amused was an understatement. They downright wondered what was up with Iruka, but dismissed it in a fond parental way. _

_When the Yondaime arrived, dressed in casual shinobi clothes, no longer donning his white fire-pattered coat, Iruka had made sure he looked his best. He tied his hair up neatly, pressed his clothes and took a shower. Iruka was at his best behavior, always using 'please', '-san' and not once showing a display of rudeness. Mrs. Umino was one proud woman while she witnessed her young boy display utmost grace and respect. Mr. Umino beamed, while the Yondaime smiled amusedly and sweetly at the young boy._

_It was during dessert time did Iruka cease his talking and just remained silent, watching the Yondaime down his bowl of sweetened fruit and cream, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. They were all talking about some grown-up thing like mission counts, village stats and the new genin graduates. Iruka didn't even touch his sweetened fruits and no one noticed, up until the Yondaime spoke._

"_That was very nice. Thank you." Yondaime direct at Mrs. Umino. _

_Iruka, noticing how the sweetened fruits disappeared in a speed that could rival his father's, hurriedly and without hesitation pushed his untouched bowl towards the Yondaime's direction. His parents exchanged completely baffled looks, because if anything, Iruka loved Mrs. Umino's sweetened fruits and usually had three bowl fulls. To see him giving it to someone else, even it's the Yondaime, was plain surprising. _

"_Y-You can have mine, Y-Yondaime-san." Iruka said, voice so small and low that it was a wonder anyone even heard him, shinobi or not. _

_Yondaime shook his head smiling. "Come now, Iruka. Your father tells me that you love sweetened fruits. You haven't even touched your bowl."_

_Iruka blushed redder than the sliced apples in the bowl that it caused a low rumbling laugh from his father. Iruka shook his head. "I – I'd like you t-to have it. _

_Please."_

_Yondaime blinked and tilted his head to one side. "You sure? Would you at least have a bite so I wouldn't feel bad?" Iruka stared at him, going redder if possible and nodded shyly. "Great. Here. Say 'ah'." Iruka obeyed and took in the spoonful of sliced pineapple and peaches with cream that was being fed to him by the Yondaime. After that, Iruka sat in a daze, a mantra saying 'He spoon-fed me! The Yondaime spoon-fed me!' going on in his head._

_Later on in the evening, all four retired to the living room. Iruka was given juice while the others sipped light and cool sake. If Iruka had been slightly older and not exhausted from doing a lot of polishing and cleaning earlier to please their guest, Iruka would have remained wide awake. He had seated himself snugly beside the Yondaime, sipping his juice quietly and just listening to the village leader speak, all the while feeling like he was on cloud nine. Iruka didn't even know he had fallen asleep, head leaning against the Yondaime's elbow, though he still looked like he was trying to look attentive and polite, even while asleep._

"_Oh dear." Mrs. Umino said. "Iruka fell asleep." She glanced at the clock that read ten-fifteen PM. "That was early."_

_Yondaime stared down fondly at the boy. "He's a great child. I give him all my blessings. You're very lucky parents." _

_Mr. Umino dipped his head. "Thank you."_

"_If I ever have a kid, I'd like him to be adorable like Iruka." Yondaime said, shifting slowly and gently lifting Iruka in his arms. _

"_He spent half the day cleaning for your arrival." Mr. Umino said, standing up and taking the boy in his arms. "I don't know what came over my son."_

_Yondaime could only laugh amusedly. _

_The next morning, Iruka woke up horrified that he fell asleep and completely embarrassed that he spent the entire day locked up in his closet with his stuffed bear, crying his eyes out. Mr. and Mrs. Umino tried their best but even they couldn't understand what was going on with Iruka. In the end, Mr. Umino ended up dragging him out of the closet and treating him to a big bowl of ice cream. _

_Even then, Iruka was still sniffling while he dug in to his bowl at the parlor._

(Present time)

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked at his gaze at the fourth and turned to find Kakashi looking at him curiously. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment then shrugged. "I – I wanted to apologize."

Iruka blinked. "W-What?"

"For earlier." Kakashi shrugged again. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Iruka nodded then fell silent, staring quietly at the copy-nin. "I'll – wait – look, no, wait." Iruka rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming. At the action, Kakashi peered at him closely with slight worry in his visible eye. "Will you at least promise me to not bug the boy anymore? I can understand your distrust towards him, but if you're going to remain in doing so, at least keep your distance. Can you do that?"

"I can do that." Kakashi nodded. "I wouldn't want sour grapes between us." He added quietly, his gaze now intense about Iruka. "My worries about the kid may mean nothing to you, but it does to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

For a reason Iruka couldn't comprehend, he blushed. "I'll be okay."

Kakashi turned around and began to head off the opposite direction. "I'll cross my fingers."

Iruka watched, curious at why his heart was suddenly hammering against his ribs. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" He called out, without even thinking.

The Jounin paused in his steps. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me for dumplings tonight?"

Kakashi turned his head, eyes radiating the smile his mask hid. "I'd love to, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you after work."

Iruka nodded. "I'll be waiting."

XXX

While Iruka sat behind his table, filing report after report, he began to think of what could happen later that evening. He didn't know why he asked Kakashi to join him nor did he understand why Kakashi agreed to in the first place. To say that Iruka was surprised was an understatement. Much to his dismay, excitement and slight surprise, the box of reports was done and it was nine in the evening. He took the time to arrange the reports in its box and carry it to the storage room. Just as Iruka exited, he found Kakashi walking languidly down the hall, Icha-Icha-Paradise in hand.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, lifting a hand in greeting as he tucked the book away.

"Good evening." Iruka greeted back, closing the storage room door. "Is there anything you want to get done before heading off?"

Kakashi shook his head, hands in his pockets. "No." There was a smile under the mask, his eye crinkling up to a cute crescent.

Iruka couldn't help but smile back. "I'm done here. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Fifteen minutes later, after walking in a leisurely pace in the cool spring afternoon, both teachers found themselves seated in the corner booth of the sweet dumpling shop, where no one seemed to bother them. Kakashi took the seat that had his back to the kitchen area and other tables, right across from Iruka. Iruka ordered some tea and a few rolls of dumplings. When the waiter disappeared, only then did he notice Kakashi staring at him. Kakashi has been doing that a lot lately.

"So umm – how was your day?" Iruka asked, drawing circles with his pinkie on the smooth wooden table, eyes fixated on the invisible circles.

"Long. Tiring. Boring. The usual." Kakashi said, mirth in his tone. "Do you do that when you're flustered?"

"What?" Iruka asked, and only then did he realize that he just admitted, indirectly, that he was indeed flustered.

"Drawing circles on flat surfaces? Going all kiddie-like?" Kakashi said, tapping on the table twice.

"Kiddie-like?" Iruka sounded offended, blinking and is possible blushing more.

"It's not a bad thing." Kakashi said, shrugging and leaning back. "I think it's cute."

Iruka felt stumped and at loss for words. Was Kakashi flirting? It was unbelievable and Iruka was about to snap a witty comment back when the waiter brought in their orders. Two cups of steaming green tea was set before them, along with a plate with _dangos_ on sticks. Iruka thanked the waiter, completely forgetting about Kakashi's previous comment as he helped himself to a _dango_ stick. While Iruka ate off the stick, chewing slowly and occasionally licking his lips to not spare any of the syrup remnants, Kakashi stared, mesmerized. Iruka didn't even notice until he finished an entire _dango_ stick and when he did, he blushed.

"You don't like _dangos_ Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, now twiddling with his thumbs under the table.

"I like them." Kakashi answered, shrugging. "I like to watch you eat them better."

Iruka blinked and looked away shyly. It was confirmed that Kakashi was definitely flirting. Iruka didn't mind it but was rather puzzled at the sudden change of attitude. He shrugged in reply. "I'll feel bad if you don't have some."

Kakashi automatically reached out for one of the sticks and Iruka humbly dropped his gaze to his tea cup. He wasn't rude to invade Kakashi's privacy while the Jounin pulled his mask down and took a bite off the sweet ball. Things seems to go by so slow. But Iruka promised himself not to look up unless given permission other wise.

"I don't mind you looking." Kakashi said, tone a bit off because he seems to be chewing.

"At what?" Iruka said, playing dumb.

"Look up, sensei." Kakashi said, sound like an order.

Iruka slowly lifted his gaze and fount himself staring right at a finely shaped face, with sculpted features and a light complexion. It was not a perfect face because of the scar running down the covered eye, along with the small blemish just under the right side of Kakashi's jaw line. Iruka caught a faint line of a scar on Kakashi's chin, an indication of the immediate use of charka healing when the wound was inflicted. Otherwise, there was a finely shaped mouth that was now curved up to a smirk while the jaw lines moved in chewing motions and a sharp nose. Kakashi just looked sharp, period. Like a finely cut diamond.

Iruka smiled a bit at Kakashi, a bit flattered about such a revelation. "Is it to your liking?" Iruka gestured towards Kakashi's _dango_.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, eyes on Iruka the whole time as he bit off the chunk of his sweet, licking the corner of his lip in the process. "I like it very much."

Iruka swallowed nervously, dropping his gaze quickly. "That's g-good." Iruka busied himself stirring his tea and sipping it slowly, relaxing as it calmed him.

"Genma received flowers today." Kakashi said, making Iruka look up. "Gaara gave him carnations."

That surprised Iruka. "He did?"

"Kind of surprising isn't it?" Kakashi shrugged, licking his lips before taking another bite.

Iruka merely shrugged. "It's –" Iruka stopped, deciding not to say what he thought of the situation.

"It's what?" Kakashi pressed. Iruka shook his head. "Tell me, sensei."

Iruka took a long sip from his tea, before taking the other stick off the plate and taking a big bite. "I think it's sweet."

Kakashi looked utterly amused. "Really?" Iruka nodded, chewing the large bolus in his mouth. "Would it be sweet if I gave you flowers?" Iruka's eyes nearly popped out as he stopped mid-chew and swallowed the lump forcefully, ending up in a coughing fit. "I think I'll order some water." Kakashi said, pulling his mask up and signaling for the waiter.

XXX

Iruka swallowed two aspirins the next morning before heading off for work. He couldn't sleep properly because the scene at the dumplings shop kept replaying over and over his head. Everything was like a flashing projector – Kakashi's face, his smile, the way he ate, the way he drank his teeth, his flirting and finally his last question before Iruka nearly drowned himself stupid from drinking _too_ much water. Iruka had gone home with an aching bladder as he spent almost a minute in the bathroom emptying the strange tank.

On top of that, sleep barely even touched him, he had afternoon classes to teach and tuitions to handle for the slower kids in class and later on he had reports to do. Iruka doubted he could even make it to the academy itself because he had one hell of a headache. Grumbling and cursing his luck, he got ready, managed to down a cup of bland coffee and trudged his way to the academy. As usual, the classroom was still empty when Iruka arrived so he busied himself in writing down the notes and exercises on the board. That done, he sat on his chair and dropped his head on his folded arms.

The sudden presence behind him made Iruka blink and sit up, just as a hand clamped down his shoulder in a soft hold and a red rose was held up to his face from behind. Iruka blinked, sputtered and caught the hand of the person handing him the rose. "Wha – what is – Kakashi-sensei?"

"Now, I'm sweet too, ne?" Kakashi was putting on that 'adorably-cute' act in front of Iruka, while gloved hands wrapped a tanned one around the smooth stem of the flower. "Have a nice day, Iruka-sensei." There was an audible poof and the Jounin was gone.

Iruka could only stare at the rose in his hand, the thorns removed by what seemed to be a very sharp object so he wouldn't prick his fingers. Iruka stared and stared some more until the first few pupils walked in to his classroom, shouting out energetic and loud greetings.

TBC

Red rose loooooooove (as far as I know)


	8. Part 8

I have no excuse for lateness simply because I don't have one and I simply can't be bothered to make one up. I updated when I can. Nya!

Enjoy!

**THE CHILD IN ME 8**

Naruto took the boiling kettle and poured water in to two instant ramen cups. Gaara was sitting on the kitchen stool, watching Naruto make breakfast. For as long as Gaara lived temporarily in Konoha, he had developed a love and fondness for ramen, courtesy of Naruto. Though Naruto preferred miso flavor with barbequed pork, Gaara preferred miso and chili. Naruto chided him for being plain and a commoner who liked spicy ramen – even though not many associated miso with chili – because Naruto himself was not a big fan of chili. Gaara, being a bit level headed, merely ignored the blond and continued to eat his chili-flavored miso ramen. In fact, Gaara put chili in _everything_ he ate. On one occasion, when Iruka made steak and potatoes for dinner last week, Gaara had chucked nearly half a bottle of tobacco sauce on his steak, making Iruka cringe and warn him that it would be _too_ spicy to eat and that if he wanted a new plate. Gaara merely thanked Iruka quietly, blushed a bit then dug in to his plate as if the amount of chili sauce on his food weren't even present. Of course, when Naruto stole a piece of the sliced steak on Gaara's plate, the boy all but drowned himself in a bottle of water after that single morsel of spicy steak.

"Na, Gaara. Did Iruka-sensei come by last night?" Naruto asked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand as he set the kettle down, covering the lids of the Styrofoam ramen cup and heading for the sink.

"No." Gaara answered, looking at the ramen cups and waiting for it rather impatiently – which didn't really show on the stoic boy's face but the kicking legs under the table was an indication – to finish 'cooking' in hot water so he can eat.

"I see." Naruto took out glasses and pulled the fridge door open. "Damn. I'm outta' milk. Want juice? I got apple flavor."

"Okay." Gaara shrugged.

Naruto proceeded to pour the juice in to two glasses. "Can you check the mail?"

Gaara blinked but stood up to do as he was told. "Okay."

Gaara wanted to remind Naruto that mails never came to his apartment, but decided not to. He pushed the mail box open outside the main door in the hallway to peer in. There was one crème colored envelope. Gaara could only stare in silence as he took the envelope out and read the addressee's name. It made him stare at the envelope even more when he realized that it was _his_ own name written in neat prints. He stared at it some more, until Naruto's voice vibrated from the kitchen.

"Oi, Gaara! Did you die or something? Come on! Ramen is ready!"

Gaara stared in to the confines of Naruto's small apartment from the main door then back at the letter. "Coming." He replied to the blonde's shouts as he tucked the letter in to his pocket just before he closed the door and made his way to the small kitchen. Naruto was already sitting on his chair and mixing his ramen.

"Mail?"

Gaara picked up his glass of juice, staring at the colored-clear liquid. "No." He then took a sip. "No mail."

Naruto pouted before shrugging and tucking in to his food energetically.

XXX

By late afternoon, Naruto was dragging his feet out of the training field, Gaara behind him. The other new graduates were going about their own ways, too tired to even pay attention to the sand-nin amongst them.

"They want us to be in teams again!" Naruto complained. "That's genin stuff! We can't be doing genin stuff again! I must complain to baa-san. Let's go, Gaara!"

Gaara looked up to find Naruto burst with the renewed energy and run towards the administration building. As usual, he followed Naruto, keeping close so as not to raise any trouble or suspicion. Gaara kept his gaze in front of him on the floor, his ninja senses on to just avoid bumping in to a person. He never did open that letter addressed to him. He knew it was from Temari because of the handwriting.

"Why can't we see her? I demand to see Hokage-ba-ba!" Naruto said, stomping his feet.

Raidou, who was on guard duty, shook his head. "Naruto, she is pretty busy right now."

"So what?" Naruto screeched, waving his fist. "Tell her the future Hokage is –"

"What's this – oh? Naruto?" Genma said approaching from one of corridors. "Gaara?"

Gaara, upon hearing his name and sensing that familiar presence looked up and stared right at Genma. He then remembered the letter and dropped his gaze to the ground, a sad look gracing his face.

"Ah! Examiner! He won't let me in!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Raidou who scowled.

Genma and Raidou exchanged looks. "Let him in. Just him." Genma said, pointing at Naruto.

"Gaara too!" Naruto insisted.

"No, just you for now." Genma said while Raidou pulled the door open and ushered Naruto inside. Gaara stepped back and waited for Naruto to come out, not surprised that he was forbidden to enter. For the first time since he came, Gaara actually didn't take notice of Genma's presence and remained staring at the floor. It was only when Genma reached out for something is pocket and crouch in front of him so that he was staring up did Gaara really _did_ take notice. "Here." Gaara turned his attention to the object in the Jounin's palm. It was a toffee wrapped in a bright yellow wrapper with white stripes. Gaara directed a questioning look at the Jounin. "You look upset." Gaara blushed and took the toffee and continued to stare at it in his own palm. Genma then reached out slowly and ruffled the thatch of red hair. "I'm your friend. If anything bothers you, you can tell me. And Iruka too, hmm?

"Okay." Gaara said, nodding as Genma stood up and looked down at the boy. Gaara in turn tilted his head up to look at the Jounin. The man was very nice. Maybe he could give him another flower like before. Or maybe he can give him toffees. Gaara wondered what was the difference between giving flowers and giving toffees meant. But on the long run, he was glad he had a friend, even if that friend was taller and was a Jounin. He _loved_ his _friend_.

From within the office, Tsunade and Naruto were having a shouting match. Genma shook his head and grinned down at Gaara. "That's going to take some time. That's why I didn't let you in. I'm going to grab something to drink from the lounge. Why don't you come along? I think I saw a box of _dangos_."

Gaara blushed a bit more then nodded, tucking the toffee in his pocket and following Genma while Naruto and Tsunade in the office apparently commenced to throwing things at each other.

XXX

Gaara remained sitting in the chair by the window, the setting sun warming his back while he stared at the dango stick in his hand. Genma had gone half an hour ago when Raidou called for help from the hallway. Naruto and Tsunade – due to their fond relationship with each other – have moved on to using the Hokage's office as a battle arena.

Gaara inhaled deeply and fished for the letter in one of his pockets with his vacant hand. He tore the corner open and took out the folded paper, flipped it open with a flick of his wrist and the read the letter. Green eyes moved in sync with the letters on the paper, absorbing the words – the _order_. A tug became present in Gaara's chest as he clearly did _not_ want to obey the order written on the paper. Although it sounded like a _request_, Gaara knew that Temari was just being nice and considerate to her 'little brother'.

The door burst open and Raidou stomped in, rubbing his shoulder blade. The scarred man gave Gaara a wave with two fingers as he peered in to the dango box on the table – the one where Gaara got his from – and took the last stick. Gaara tucked the letter away in his pocket and resumed to staring at his dango stick, feeling very down from the contents of his letter. It was selfish to assume that he could stay in Konoha for he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to leave soon.

Just when he was finding friends and understanding a bit about love.

"You took the last stick!" Genma said accusingly at Raidou, who was sitting on one of the leather chairs and chewing. Raidou merely shrugged and stuffed the last dango ball in to his mouth while his fingers twirled the stick. Gaara lifted his gaze to stare at the two Jounins.

While watching them, Gaara wondered. He heard about these two from Naruto and how strong they are. He also heard from the blonde that they were very close friends. Gaara knew for a fact that ninjas put their lives on the line every time they leave the village for a mission. Staring at the two Jounins, Gaara felt admiration build up due to the idea that the two Jounins lived up to their current age. Raidou was a nice guy who had the decency to actually acknowledge his presence. Gaara decided that he _loved_ Raidou too.

As Gaara continued to scrutinize the two elders in the room with him, he began to wonder if he'll ever have someone as close as Genma had Raidou and vice versa. Gaara's non-existent brows drew together, his gaze dropping from the two Jounins to the dango stick that he now held with two hands. From afar, he looked like a lost child, sad and wondering where else to go. Gaara was getting lost in his thoughts again when Naruto appeared by the doorway.

"Oi! Gaara! Let's go home! Iruka-sensei is going to make us dinner! Last one to the door clears the table! Hurry up!" Naruto was waving a hand that held his forehead protector while the other hand rubbed his red forehead. To Naruto, anything simple was a game of fun. Naturally, Naruto didn't wait for Gaara but made a wild dash for the street towards his apartment.

Raidou shook his head. "They nearly took the wall this time. Hokage-sama and Naruto." Genma replied with a nod.

Gaara, seeing Naruto run out of the gates from the window, hopped down from his chair and walked towards the door, pausing yet again to look at the dango stick in his hand. Something Naruto said popped in to his mind while he stared at the three colored sugar coated sweet balls.

"_Here." Naruto pushed his own bowl of ramen to Gaara since the other boy had none while he waited under the roof of the Ichiraku stand for his two elder siblings to appear._

_Gaara stared at the bowl. It was half eaten with a few pieces of barbequed pork on the side. "Why?" Gaara knew of Naruto's love for ramen._

_Naruto shrugged. "You must be hungry. You don't look like you have any cash on you at the moment. Your big sister probably handles it eh?" Gaara nodded. "Anyway, Iruka-sensei said I should share."_

"_Share?" Gaara blinked._

"_You know, giving half of something to someone you care about? Love? Friend? Admire?" _

"_Oh." Gaara stared at the bowl._

"_I know how it feels to not have anyone share with you." Naruto threw his arms behind his head and grinned. "That's why I try my best to share! Sharing is important!"_

The memory made Gaara pick one of the dango balls off the stick and toss it in to his mouth. He then broke the stick in two so that the remaining dango balls were on a stick of its own. Gaara took quiet steps towards Raidou and Genma, both Jounins looking at him after Naruto's announcement. Green eyes stared at both Jounins before Gaara held his hand out to the two elders.

"Gaara." Genma mumbled, eyeing the offered dango piece. Raidou was equally stunned, not sure if he should take it or what to do for that matter. One side of Gaara's cheeks was puffed out due to the dango ball that he had yet to chew and swallow. Gaara took a step closer, holding the two dango balls closer to the Jounins.

"Ah! Thank you!" Raidou smiled a bit, taking one of the offered dangos and chucking it in to his mouth. "That's nice of you Gaara."

"Yeah." Genma nodded and bent so that he was within Gaara's eyelevel. "Really nice of you." Genma tapped Gaara's cheek and smiled.

Gaara dipped his head low, a slight curl of his lips appearing as he walked away from the Jounins, closing the door quietly behind him. He knew he'd end up doing the dishes anyway, but all the same, so as not to disappoint Naruto for not taking his game seriously, Gaara hurried across Konoha towards the apartment that he would soon be leaving.

XXX

Iruka headed back for his classroom after bumping in to Naruto in the hallway. Naruto was tossed out of the Hokage's room, with the busty woman pointing and lecturing Naruto about impudence before she caught sight of Iruka staring at her with wide eyes. After that, she warned Naruto that 'she would have his neck' if he dared cause any more trouble. The door was slammed and Naruto was left rubbing his sore and red forehead from Tsunade's infamous finger-flick, forehead protector in his hand. Iruka knew that Tsunade wasn't serious about her threats for she was affectionate of Naruto. Instead, he smiled, told Naruto that he'd prepare dinner and not to cause anymore trouble.

Iruka placed his box of chalk and board duster inside the drawer of his desk before clearing up unwanted papers. Things he didn't want were tossed to the bin in the corner of the room, not one going out of course. Papers that he needed were sorted in order and placed in a neat stack. Making sure that everything was in order, Iruka toed his last drawer open to place the papers in it, a dried red rose catching his eye. Iruka gazed upon the dried flower intently, pile of papers in his hands.

Iruka wondered about Kakashi's reason for giving him that flower. The man, much to his surprise, avoided bumping in to Gaara and Naruto when the duo were together. The Jounin also stopped – and this surprised Iruka the most – making lewd comments about how he was just making sure of Iruka's safety because he did not trust Gaara. A few days have passed since Kakashi gave him the rose that now sat in his bottom drawer, dried but still whole. Just remembering it was enough to make Iruka's face burn scarlet.

"Silly." Iruka mumbled and toed the drawer further open to place the papers in its deeper thresholds. He bent down next to the drawer to make sure none of the papers were crumpled while he set them inside until he heard the door slide open and close. Iruka glanced up to find Kakashi standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, seemingly smiling under the mask.

Iruka, much to his chagrin, felt his face warm up and his ears burn at the mere presence of the Jounin. Iruka quickly dropped his gaze to the drawer and the papers he was fixing to hide the blush. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka wondered why the Jounin came.

"You busy, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, still smiling.

"Just preparing to leave." Iruka said, pushing the drawer shut.

"Any plans?" Kakashi asked, shoulders slouched a bit further than normal, a sign that he was over worked from missions.

"I promised to make dinner for the boys." Iruka fixed his chair under the table and checked that he had his personal belongings in his pockets.

"Ah." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I was going to ask you if you would join me for dinner tonight."

Iruka paused in mid-pat for his pant pocket and just _stared_ at Kakashi. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi slowly, his cheeks coloring a bit more. "That's very nice of you, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'll just take a rain check then." Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka brought an arm to wrap around his waist, still looking at Kakashi standing but a few feet away. "You're welcome to join us for dinner."

"And eat Iruka-sensei's cooking?" Kakashi asked, voice teasing.

"Or you can just go home and rest, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said, face a nice shade of red. "You look exhausted."

"The complicated life of a ninja." Kakashi shrugged, and shoved his hands deeper in his pant pockets. "Don't mind if I do."

"No." Iruka smiled at Kakashi. "I don't mind at all."

They both left the Academy building. Kakashi followed Iruka to the market to buy some supplies for dinner and helped the Chuunin carry the heavy bags back to Naruto's apartment.

XXX

Naruto was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a rerun of one of the drama-soap episodes he watched in his free time. Gaara was sitting beside him, staring at the evening skies outside.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto tore his gaze off the television to look at Gaara.

"They treated you badly, didn't they?" Gaara asked, still staring outside the window.

Whatever hint of happiness that was on Naruto's face a few seconds ago was quickly wiped out as memories from his younger years surfaced. "That was a long time ago."

"Did you think of leaving?" Gaara turned his gaze from the skies to the mountains with the Hokage's faces.

"Yeah. A few times." Naruto sank deeper in to his chair. "But then I thought, what the heck? If these people won't acknowledge me, then I'll make them. Back then, I didn't know about Kyuubi. But when I finally did, I already had Iruka-sensei. Later on I had Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke. There were also the others from our graduated genin batch. Somehow, they understood me and my feelings."

Gaara's eyes filled with sadness. What was it like to have friends at that age? To play with and not betray you? Was it nice? Was it _warm_? "I see."

"But even with them at my side, there's still the whole village that sees me as a monster. And I don't really have a _real_ family. So I made a promise to myself." Naruto said, the last sentence laced with vigor and great determination. Gaara turned to look in to burning blue eyes; the grin on Naruto's face could have illuminated any sad person's feelings. "I'm going to do my best and work really hard so that I can be respected by everyone in the village! My path has always been a very sad one. But I'm going to do my best to change that because I know I can! I'll have everyone in the village acknowledge me and I'll protect everyone with all my strength so that they won't see me as Kyuubi but as a great ninja." Naruto balled his fist, smile growing bigger. "That's why my dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" Gaara stared at Naruto who then laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Gaara felt warmth somehow creep up inside him, awakening a few things that he thought never existed. Naruto's smile softened. "You can change your path too if you work really hard."

Gaara stared some more, lips slowly curling up to a smile. "Yes." He agreed. Naruto was special in a way that he can make anyone believe the most difficult things were actually easy to achieve. Gaara decided that he will heed Temari's words in her letter and leave. Yet a sadness settled in his heart so great as he came to that firm decision. He opened his mouth to tell Naruto about the letter but a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Gaara said, the smile vanishing as if it weren't even there in the first place.

Gaara pulled the door open and looked up to stare at Iruka's smiling face, who was carrying a paper bag in his arms. "Gaara! How are you?"

Gaara nodded in reply and pulled the door open wider for Iruka to step in. He caught sight of Kakashi carrying two bags in his arms following the Chuunin. Almost immediately, Gaara looked away. He decided not to give Kakashi room to make comments about his presence or make him feel unwanted. Kakashi gave Gaara one look then proceeded to step in to the house, guard up.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bounded from the living room towards the doorway and threw Iruka a hug around the waist. Iruka managed to maintain his balance and still keep a firm hold of the paper bag in his arms.

"Ah! Naruto!" Iruka smiled.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto turned to look at the Jounin. "What are you doing with Iruka-sensei?"

"Hello to you to Naruto." Kakashi mumbled in a bored fashion.

"He's going to have dinner with us." Iruka said, and caught the unsure gaze Naruto was throwing Kakashi and Gaara. "Everything _should_ be fine." Iruka assured Naruto. "Okay, you three go sit in the living room while I get dinner ready. _Behave_." Iruka turned to give Kakashi a threatening and dark look, to which Kakashi merely blinked and chuckled sheepishly.

Naruto took the bags from Kakashi and followed Iruka to the kitchen. Kakashi turned to look at Gaara, who merely walked away towards the living room. Gaara could hear Naruto sing out 'Iruka-sensei is making curry!' in the kitchen while Iruka tried to shoo him out. Gaara suddenly did not want to leave Konoha after all. Sure, there were people who were still a bit off towards him – one of them who was now sitting beside him on the couch – but at least, in Konoha, he had people he can _love_, people who were _nice_ like Naruto, Iruka, Genma and now Raidou. Back in the Sand village, he didn't really have anyone he can just sit with and _not _have the second party shiver in fear from his mere presence or emit intents of killing and hatred. Gaara balled his fists on his knees, staring at the floor, non-existent brows drawing close.

Naruto dropped on the couch in between Gaara and Kakashi, Iruka successfully managing to shoo him out. "Iruka-sensei is making curry!" Gaara found himself nodding in response to the blonde's cheerfulness.

Sure enough, roughly an hour later, Iruka asked both boys to set the table for dinner. Gaara did as he was told, placing four bowls on each side of Naruto's dining table while Naruto fixed the plates and chopsticks. Kakashi remained lazy and read his book while Naruto whined at the Jounin's behavior. It was only when Iruka emerged from the kitchen with a serving dish of curry in his hands did Kakashi move from his reading position to join the three at the table, book tucked away.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said happily and grabbed his chopsticks, tucking in to his bowl of rice and curry. "Iruka-sensei makes the best curry!"

Kakashi stared at the warm and inviting food and he too began to eat. It surprised the Jounin that none of the three even bothered to try to steal a glance of his face because Iruka was busy laughing at Naruto's tales of their Chuunin field practice earlier while Gaara poured tobacco sauce on his rice. Kakashi ate his food, reached out for seconds then proceeded to just sit on his chair, eyes on Gaara. The red head didn't look like he was listening to Naruto but lost in his own thoughts as he cleared his bowl of rice clean. Gaara was getting more depressed by the second as he reminded himself of his decision to go back.

It was only when sand snaked out of the extra room in Naruto's apartment and gathered around the little table did Kakashi put himself on _full_ alert. Naruto abruptly stopped speaking to glance under his feet then look at Gaara, Iruka doing the same.

"What's going on?" Naruto mumbled looking at the floor again then back at Gaara, who was gripping his chopsticks hard enough to snap it to two halves. Kakashi was on his feet, hand ready to grab the kunai from the holster around his thigh. "Oi Gaara!"

"Don't drop your guard." Kakashi warned.

Iruka immediately whipped his head to glare at the Jounin. "Kakashi!" He scolded, clearly unimpressed by the Jounin's words. Iruka's gaze basically said I'll-deal-with-you-later before turning worried brown eyes at the red head who clearly seemed unaware of the sand's gathering. "Gaara?" Iruka asked softly.

Gaara blinked from his thoughts and looked up. _Then_ he noticed the sand and how everyone was already done eating. His own plate was empty too. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" The sand retreated back to the gourd in the room Naruto let him use.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, a look of concern and genuine fondness in the Chuunin's expression.

Something inside Gaara just snapped and a dam was broken as he realized that if he left, he will _never_ get an honest look like that again. Gaara nodded, pushing his chair back and gathering his plates. "Yes, Iruka-sensei." Gaara could see his hands tremble as he began to pile the plates on top of the other quickly. "I'll clear up."

"Gaara you don't really have to. We'll all clear up." Iruka said, glaring at Kakashi, a look that meant that yes, even Jounins are expected to help.

"No." Gaara shook his head, keeping his eyes on the table and plates.

"Gaara – " Iruka tried to reason.

"I'll clear up." Gaara insisted and quickly carried the piled plates to the kitchen. He felt his arms tremble from an intense emotion bubbling up inside him. He set the plates in the sink, nearly dropping them due to his unsteady grip.

"I'll do the dishes." Naruto said, appearing beside him. "You don't look too good. Go sit down." Gaara shook his head. "Go." Naruto pressed, concern in the blonde's voice. "You can go to your room if you want."

Gaara nodded quietly and washed his hands that were shaking more visibly. He dried them with the kitchen towel and made his way outside the kitchen. He mumbled a quiet thank you to Iruka before heading directly for his temporary room. Gaara closed the door and sat in the corner beside his gourd and traveling bag he came to Konoha with. He pulled out the toffee from his pocket that Genma gave him earlier and placed it in front of him. He then opened his bag and took out his belongings, arranging them properly. It was the last two things that made him hesitate in closing the bag, rendering it ready for traveling. Gaara stared at the small finger puppet Naruto gave him along with the toffee Genma gave earlier. The finger puppet was given to him when Naruto got two for free at some restaurant during a time when Naruto bought some snacks after Chuunin training. Staring at both toffee and the raccoon finger puppet, Gaara felt the dam break away some more, his insides constricting. A hand came to rest upon the area of his heart that was beating _too_ fast. The sand in his gourd shifted then remained still.

A knock startled Gaara from his thoughts. "Gaara? Can I come in?" Iruka's voice sounded.

"Yes." Gaara replied as the door opened and light flooded the room from the small hallway outside.

"Can I switch on the lights?" Iruka asked, holding something behind him. Gaara nodded in reply. Iruka smiled as he flicked light switch on, closing the door behind him. Gaara turned to look at Iruka, the toffee and finger puppet held tightly in his palm. Iruka knelt a few feet away from Gaara. "I bought something for you." Gaara blinked, tilting his head to one side in question. "Here." Iruka thrust a book of folk legends towards Gaara. "I figured you might like it. It's got folk tales from all the countries. Also, it's not boring to read over and over again. Good for nights when you can't sleep." Gaara stared at the book then back up at Iruka. "I saw it in the store and I thought about you."

Gaara reached out and took the book with his trembling hand. Because of his shaking fingers, the grip on the book wasn't very good and it felt on the floor face open, some of the pages folding and crumpling. "Sorry. I messed up." Gaara mumbled, quickly reaching for book to smooth the pages. Whatever that was left of Gaara's inner control broke free as he continued to smooth the crumpled pages of the book. His brows knitted together while his lips trembled. His cheeks tainted a dark red as green eyes started to shine like clean glass.

Iruka was confused and started to worry at the boy's reaction. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Gaara said a bit too forcefully as he brought an arm up to wipe at his eyes with his sleeves before continuing to smooth the pages. "I'm fine. I'll fix the pages. I'll make it smooth again!" He said, voice a bit too frantic and shaky.

Iruka stiffened, voice rising in alarm. "Gaara, it's okay. Don't worry. The pages didn't tear."

"I'll fix it!" Gaara said, wiping at his eyes again as large drops of tears gathered and trickled down his flushed cheeks. "I'll fix it! I'll fix it so I can read it!"

"Gaara, are you okay? What's wrong?" Iruka said, moving closer.

Gaara gripped the finger puppet, toffee and book tighter, his shoulders now shaking. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He said, not able to breathe properly because of his constricted throat. "I'm fine!" Gaara's fingers turned lax around the grip on the objects he held, causing them to fall on the smooth wooden floors. Pale shaking hands came up to his face, a loud agonized cry escaping past his throat as he bowed forward. Tears fell down faster as Gaara cried as hard as he can.

TBC

I know where this is going, so nya! Patience. I know what I'm doing. I feel bad making Gaara like that. But yes.

More KakaIru action next chapter. I've focused on Gaara here. I'm trying to tug this story to the canon-story though this is still AU. But well …

Review? Me a review-gluttonous person. Feed me! (sheepish laugh) No really, tell me what you think.

Pardon mistakes. I may have dodged a few.


	9. Part 9

I FINALLY typed this! YESH!

Enjoy!

**THE CHILD IN ME 9**

Gaara slumped forward with his face buried in his hands, his forehead nearly touching his knee caps. Iruka had been shocked, surprised and for that brief second, every instinct he had on handling a crying child fled him. It was when he heard footsteps coming down the hall did he snap from his stunned reverie and grabbed Gaara by the shoulder, shaking him. The restless sand wrapped itself around Iruka's wrists and forearms, squeezing.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Iruka shook him, despite the strong hold of the sand on his arms. "Get a hold of yourself. Gaara!"

"I'm fine." Gaara bawled. The sand that wrapped itself on Iruka's forearms dropped to the ground lifelessly, leaving red scratch marks on Iruka's arm.

Iruka stared at the red rimmed eyes and the large tears welling at the corners and trickling down the now flushed cheeks. "It's okay. It's okay." Iruka consoled him, just as the door burst open with Kakashi standing in the doorway, ready to eliminate whatever threat that must be present. Before the Copy-nin could even take one step in to the room, Iruka turned and snapped. "Not one more step, Hatake!"

Kakashi stiffened, his eyes falling on Iruka's forearms, while Gaara continued to sob and struggle to breathe through his now clogged nose. "You're hurt –"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto peered through the doorway between Kakashi's hips and the doorframe. "What's –"

"Naruto, take your instructor away from here and close the door." Iruka barked.

"Right away." Naruto managed to latch himself on to Kakashi and tug at the older man's hair. Kakashi saw the look of murder on Iruka's face and just so he can humor the boy as well, left and closed the door.

Gaara continued to cry and as soon as the room was bathed in darkness, Iruka pulled the boy close to him and started smoothing the unruly red locks. "It's all right. It's all right." Iruka repeated those words until the boy in his arms somewhat began to calm down, the shaky and hysterical sobs now reduced to quiet sniffles. Gaara remained unmoving in his hunched position between Iruka's arms, staring at the ground while the tears slowly stopped falling. Iruka did not know how long time passed, but he could hear Naruto 'pacifying' Kakashi outside in the living room in his usual loud way.

"Iruka-sensei is going to kill you!" Naruto warned.

"If you just sit there quietly, the only person who's going to be dead around here is Iruka-sensei himself!" Kakashi replied. The voice was low, but Iruka had good hearing.

The Chuunin kept his reaction inside and continued stroking Gaara's hair instead. Gaara remained quiet and still, eyes closing while his flushed cheeks remains pressed against Iruka's abdomen. Iruka gathered the boy in to his arms and moved him to the bed, pulling the covers over the quiet boy. "I know you don't sleep. But lie down. You cried hard. I'll fix you warm milk later." Iruka whispered, continuing his soft strokes on the boy's red hair.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Gaara answered, wrinkling his clogged nose and sniffing with his fist. "I'm sorry."

Iruka peered at his face. "What for?"

"For bothering you." Gaara looked away, the closed his eyes. "Are you angry at me?"

Iruka blinked. "You're not bothering me, Gaara."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I ruined the book. Please don't be mad at me." Gaara said quietly, too 'ashamed' to look at Iruka.

Iruka stared quietly at the boy then pulled him close and planted a kiss on the smooth forehead. "I'm not mad at you. You have done nothing. Don't worry. I'm with you, aren't I?"

"But I hurt you." Gaara said, looking at Iruka's forearms.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I just want you to be all right. Don't cry anymore okay?" Iruka tilted Gaara's chin up and smiled down at the boy. "Can you do that?"

Gaara gave him that look again - the lost and dawning surprise that someone _cares_. "Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka patted his head. "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?" Gaara gave him a small and shy nod from under the blankets. "All right."

XXX

By the time Iruka left Gaara's room, it was already eleven-twenty in the evening. The blood from the broken skin on both his forearms were already dried. When he stepped out of the room, a wave of tensed silence engulfed him. Naruto's bedroom was slightly ajar. A small peek told Iruka that the boy had fallen asleep. A tired sigh escaped the Chuunin's lips while he brought his hand up to undo his tight topknot. Iruka's senses told him that the Jounin was still present. As the mere realization crossed Iruka's mind, his line of vision burned red. Simultaneously, the Chuunin's eyes darkened and his muscles tensed. Anger, betrayal and a deep sense of having been toyed with filled him. It all summed up to one intense emotion that left a twisting feeling in its wake within Iruka's chest.

As Iruka made his way to the living room with his footsteps silent yet rigid, Kakashi chose that time to make himself visible. In the Jounin's hand was a first aid kid, waiting for Iruka's use. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak; Iruka took the box off Kakashi's hand before the Jounin could complete his sentence and made his way to the kitchen. Words waiting to be spat out were already at the tip of the Chuunin's tongue. While Iruka pulled his shirt off, Kakashi remained still and quiet from across the kitchen table. Iruka knew he was flushed red due to his rising temper along with his exerting control to keep the said temper at bay. His fingers trembled as he cleaned the scratch marks on his forearms with an alcohol swab, a set of his upper teeth revealing as it clamped down on his lower lip.

"Need help?" Kakashi asked, clearly _seeing_ that Iruka was having a bit of a hard time removing the traces of salt from Gaara's sand with the cotton swab he was using.

"No." Iruka said quietly, managing to finish cleaning his left forearm. If Kakashi was offended by the cold turn-down of his help, the Jounin did not show it. Brown eyes searched the first aid box for the herbal balm commonly used for minor cuts. Iruka reached for the small container within the box and attempted to unscrew the lid with just one hand. Because of his shaking fingers, the container fell and rolled across the linoleum floor, some of the goopy mixture managing to come out. "Shit." Iruka cursed and made an attempt to grab the fallen container but Kakashi beat him to it. The Jounin pulled his gloves up, intending to help Iruka. Iruka only realized Kakashi's intentions when the Jounin took hold of his elbow gently. "Don't touch me!" Iruka snapped, jerking his arm away from Kakashi's touch. "I can take care of my –" Iruka then snatched the container of medicine out of Kakashi's hands and slammed it down the kitchen table. "- self!"

Kakashi was stunned at the violent outburst. Not because of the outburst itself, but because of the vicious and venom-dripping tone that Iruka used. "If you say –"

"I didn't _ask!_" Iruka hissed, slamming his palm down on the table, causing the medicine container to rattle and first aid box to jerk from the force. "I didn't fucking _ask!_ Not your help! And most certainly not your _protection_! What is the matter with you?" Iruka demanded.

"What's the matter with _you?"_ Kakashi quietly said back, his own temper beginning to stir.

"You!" Iruka said, banging both his fists down the table that it was quite surprising the wood didn't give way from the force. "You! You're the problem! I don't know how to deal with your constant unfeeling and inconsiderate behavior!"

"Iruka-sensei, you could have gained more serious damage –"

"The only thing that's damaged around here is your brain, you fuck!" Iruka snapped, voice rising.

Kakashi was mindful of the rising voice. "This is not the best time to discuss my behavior."

"This is a perfect time!" Iruka lashed. "First, you come to me, apologizing and asking for forgiveness! Forgiveness that I gave because I actually believed that your words were sincere! I spent time with you! I began to _like_ you!" Kakashi stared quietly at Iruka. "And – And this! This is the reason you try to get on my good side? You deceived _me_ just so that you can keep an eye on that child! How – How could you? How _dare _you?"

"That was not my intention." Kakashi replied, eyes glinting with an emotion that Iruka could not decipher.

This time, the table cracked under the pressure of Iruka's fist. "You have no _right!_" Iruka dipped his head, gritting his teeth and sucking in deep breaths. Kakashi was rigidly still, too quiet. Too stealthy. "You had no right, Kakashi. No right at all. To say those words. To tell me what to do or how to behave." Iruka said quietly. "I am not your property and I am not under your command or your debt. I do not have any links with you. Your insecurity towards Gaara, I can ignore and deal with somehow. But what I will not tolerate," Iruka looked up to look at Kakashi coldly, face suddenly emotionless. "Are my feelings being toyed by the likes of you."

Kakashi parted his lips, taken aback completely by Iruka's words. It was not what he expected from the Chuunin. He saw the outburst and anger coming, but not _these_ words. "Iruka-sensei –"

"Leave. I don't _ever_ want to see you again." Iruka said, turning his gaze away from the Jounin like he was disgusted and just _pained_ to even spare him another glance.

Kakashi closed his eyes and stepped back. He didn't know what else he could say or what else he could do to fix things. "Good night." He whispered and in a whisp of chakra smoke, he was gone.

Iruka leaned against the kitchen wall, wrapping his arms around himself.

XXX

Gaara was lying on his side, a hand thrown over his head while he stared at the window. He heard every word that were exchanged by the two elder men outside and for some reason, he believed that it was his fault. Iruka and Kakashi never fought with so much tension and hostility in the air. Gaara trembled at Iruka's angry tone. He felt sad for Kakashi's departure even though the elder man wasn't all that 'nice' to him.

Gaara pushed himself off the bed and padded for the door. He quietly peered down the hallway and headed for the kitchen. He found Iruka staring quietly at the floor.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up, face looking distraught. Upon the sight of the red head, he smiled and stood up straight. "Ah, I forgot about your milk. I'll prepare it right now."

Gaara opened his mouth to protest but decided against it when Iruka took out the milk powder box form the top cabinet and placed the kettle on the burner. Gaara didn't want to see that distraught look on Iruka's face ever again.

"I'm going home." Gaara said.

Iruka nearly dropped the spoon he was holding when Gaara suddenly spoke. A few hissed curses escaped the Chuunin's lips as he wiped away the sugary mess on the counter. "What did you say Gaara?" He finally asked after quickly clearing the small mess.

"I'm going home tomorrow." Gaara repeated. For a few seconds, he met Iruka's stare head on. Then loneliness washed over Gaara and he was just forced to look at his own toes.

"But – you – " Iruka rubbed a temple, clearly not thinking very straight.

"I'm being asked to go home." Gaara said, hands fisting on the fabric of his shirt.

Iruka's temper seemed to be rising again. "By who?" Iruka began to distract himself by pouring water in to the milk powder and sugar mixture.

Gaara didn't reply right away until Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder, a mug of warm milk in his other hand. Gaara found himself answering the Chuunin's question. "My siblings back home." Iruka blinked once then nodded, ushering Gaara to the living room. Gaara sat himself on the couch – right on the dent that used to be there before he fixed it – while Iruka sat beside him, placing the warm milk between Gaara's pale hands. Iruka was being patient, letting Gaara say what he wanted at his own pace without rushing him. That was one thing about the Chuunin that no one could copy let alone gain easily. Gaara stared at the white creamy liquid in his mug. "I don't want to go back."

"I see." Iruka gently ruffled the thatch of red hair.

"But I have to go home." Gaara started thinking quickly, the words coming out of his mouth in low tones mirroring all his suppressed feelings and things that he never voiced out before. "I – I found friends here. Naruto, Iruka-sensei, Raidou-san and Genma-san. I think they're friends. Naruto says so." Gaara blinked, head tilting to one side a bit in thought. "I know everyone here doesn't really like me."

"Gaara –" Iruka interrupted.

"But that's okay." Gaara gave a small nod to himself. "I can understand. Naruto says he worked hard to have people acknowledge him and not be afraid of him anymore. Naruto and I are similar. Nobody really liked us, even when we were younger." Iruka, for once was speechless. Gaara turned green eyes up at Iruka, blazing with determination and an intense desire to fulfill what he wanted. "That's why, I'm going to do the same. When I go back home, I'll train and make people acknowledge me! Then maybe one day I can be Kazekage too. And then I can protect my village. And my friends." Gaara turned his gaze back to his mug. "And maybe, when I come back to visit Konoha, people won't hate me too."

Iruka felt a sudden admiration for the boy. He knew deep within him that Gaara was capable of many great things and this brief stay in Konoha would somehow guide him down a path that perhaps nobody ever showed him. At the same time, Iruka felt proud of Naruto for being able to change such a closed and antisocial boy to a very determined and soon to be great leader of a great village.

"You'll be great." Iruka smiled and this made Gaara look up at him with wide green eyes. "I know you will. I believe in your strength Gaara. You and Naruto would make legends that no one ever heard of." Iruka kissed the boy's forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Gaara's eyes glowed with gratitude. "Really?"

Iruka nodded, chuckling. "Very proud of you. Do your best, Gaara."

Gaara turned to look back in to his warm milk, a very, very small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei. And I'm sorry."

Iruka blinked. "For what?"

"I didn't mean for Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei to fight. So, tomorrow, when I leave, will you two make up?" Gaara turned a hopeful gaze up at Iruka. "I don't want Iruka-sensei to be mad at anyone. Iruka-sensei is special. He should be happy."

"I was too loud wasn't I?" Iruka sighed. "Don't worry about it Gaara. It's just a small misunderstanding."

"Make up with him?" Gaara said.

Iruka stared down at the red head for a while. He then sighed. "Okay."

Gaara was not convinced. "Promise?"

Iruka nodded. "Promise."

Gaara nodded. He knew Iruka would keep his promise because good people like Iruka always did. He admired Iruka for his honesty and how he openly displayed his emotions. He admired Iruka for his patience and how he just wanted everyone to be safe and sound. If Gaara ever wished to have a _real _father (the one he previously had doesn't really count because of the treatment he got), he would have wanted him to be someone like Iruka. That flicker of pain in his chest appeared again, but this time it wasn't as intense as earlier. Because Gaara now had a goal to accomplish and keep working for.

"I'm going to miss Iruka-sensei." Gaara said, taking a long sip from his milk. "And his milk."

Iruka chuckled then laughed warmly as he wrapped arms around Gaara's thin frame. He began to tell Gaara little things about how he would make sure he makes him milk every night if he visited Konoha any time. Iruka spoke of many things like making dinner for him and Naruto, taking them out, maybe tagging them along in a seasonal festival – little things that Gaara would always look forward to.

By the time had Gaara finished his milk and pillowed his head on Iruka's stomach with Iruka's arms around his head, Naruto rose from his bed, yawning loudly and making his way to the couch.

"So boring." Naruto mumbled and dropped himself beside Iruka. Gaara blinked dark rimmed eyes at Naruto then dropped his head again on Iruka's stomach, Naruto following his example. Iruka wrapped one arm around Naruto then smiled at both boys. Naruto fell asleep in seconds, little snores escaping his throat. Gaara meditated in his lying position, eyes closed but fully aware of his surroundings.

"I'll miss you too, Gaara." Iruka whispered.

When the words did reach Gaara's mind, he looked up, only to find Iruka's head drooped and fast asleep.

XXX

"Ha?" Naruto gaped, watching Gaara fold the clean shirt he took out of the laundry hanger in the roof and place it in his bag. "You're leaving in the afternoon? Today?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

Naruto cast a look at the wall clock. The blonde actually looked rather saddened by Gaara's announcement. "But – but you can't leave in the afternoon!"

Gaara zipped his bag and stood up, looking at the blonde quietly. "If I leave in the afternoon, I'll reach the desert by early evening. I should reach Sand village before dawn."

"But why the afternoon?" Naruto was _almost_ pouting.

Gaara blinked once. "So I don't get killed in the extreme heat of the day."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue some more but ended up huffing his cheeks in a stubborn manner. There was a brief conference being held in one of the many classrooms of the academy for the newly graduates. Naruto vaguely remembered something about strategic thinking and planning being explained on a wider use and basis by Morino Ibiki himself.

"Let's go out. Have fun. Eat." Naruto said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you supposed to be in that conference?" Gaara asked unblinking.

"_We_ are supposed to be there." Naruto grinned. But it wasn't just any grin. Gaara knew that the particular grin on Naruto's face was the one that hid the current hurt he was feeling. But Gaara decided not to say anything nor even look at the problem, because he knew he would make both of them hurt. Naruto didn't want him to go back just like he himself didn't want to go. "But whatever. This is more important than some boring lecture. Besides, I can easily swindle baldy to lend me some of his scrolls."

Gaara doubted Naruto can. He thought about it briefly, then decided that indeed, he'd much rather prefer to spend the rest of the day with Naruto before he left rather than getting stuck in a stuffy and tight little classroom with one notorious Jounin. "Where are we going to eat?"

"We'll first buy you snacks. You know, the ones that you can't find in Sand? Like those yellow candies you like so much." Naruto started mentally calculating so as to come up with a rough estimate of how much they'll need. "Then maybe those rice crackers you like too. A bit of those dried mangoes, those sugared black cherries." As Naruto continued talking about what he was planning to buy Gaara as a goodbye present, Gaara couldn't help but blush a bit and feel all warm inside. "I think I'll need about two hundred ryos."

Gaara blinked. "But isn't that –"

Naruto grinned even wider. "No worries. I got two years of saving!" He rushed out of the room, dragging Gaara with him to his bedroom and pulled out a rather large and overflowing frog wallet. Naruto chucked the contents in to the bed, coins and wadded up bills spilling across the folded yellow blanket. "Okay, this is for your stuff. Then this is for our appetizer. We're having those breadsticks! The one that Iruka-sensei brought before? The one that's cheesy but gives you bad breath?"

Gaara blinked. "It had garlic. That's why."

"Yeah those." Naruto separated out his calculated money amount to one side. "Then this is for our main course. I was thinking of something really nice. Fried noodles, stir fry, shrimp sticks, barbeque and _misono_!"

Gaara blinked again. "It's a bit too much. It's going to –"

"Then you wrap it up and take it with you." Naruto busied his hands with counting and fixing the bills in to proper wads. "You're going to have to stop and eat something."

"But the sweets –"

Naruto turned to look at Gaara, a very reprimanding expression on his face. "Gaara! You're crossing a desert! You can't eat sweets. Hello? You'll need more nutritional foods. Protein! You can't afford to collapse in the middle. Sheesh. And here I thought you were smart. Really." Naruto shook his head and continued counting more money, still grumbling under his breath. Gaara knew that Naruto was just being considerate and worried for his well being. Gaara found himself smiling as he stared at his fingers. "And then for desert, we're having those fruity ice creams and that creamy puffy thing! That one that's all rolled up and tastes like apple and uh – something else."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Cinnamon rolls."

"Yep. Those." Naruto nodded. By the time the blonde had finished counting, a quarter of his two year savings was cleaned out. He placed the remaining savings in his frog wallet then stuffed his calculated amount in to his pocket. "So, let's go!"

"Okay." Gaara nodded and followed Naruto out the apartment complex and to the market food street to buy his 'farewell presents' as Naruto dubbed it.

As they moved from stall to stall, buying the sweets Naruto ticked off in his head, Gaara suddenly felt like he was six again. He felt, as time progressed through the day, that something was being taken away from his slowly. He had fun, too much fun, in all three coursed meals Naruto planned.

He really was going to miss Naruto.

XXX

Iruka was standing outside the conference room, where tired looking newly Chuunin graduates were piling out, rubbing their temples. It was no surprise why most of the rookies got headaches for it was Morino Ibiki who gave the lecture. As students disappeared down the hall, Iruka waited for Naruto and Gaara to appear. He began to worry when the last rookie left the room, all but dashing out of the Academy and Ibiki himself stepped out.

"Those boys of yours never showed up today." Ibiki said gruffly.

Iruka sighed. "I figured." Truth be told, Iruka wasn't expecting Gaara to come. Not after what the red head told him last night. "I'll warn him."

"Them." Ibiki corrected.

"No, Morino-san. Just him. Just Naruto. Gaara won't be in Konoha from tomorrow. He's being asked to return by his village."

Morino shook his head. "What a waste. That boy has great potential. He knows his abilities and how to utilize them fully. I was looking forward to train him some more. His intelligence could make good competition for Shikamaru. Just doesn't talk much."

Iruka felt _glad_ to hear such praise for Gaara coming from Ibiki. "Really, Morino-san? That's very _good_ to hear!"

"He knows how to think in battle. He'd make a good leader if only he can fix his communication skills." Morino shoved his fists in to his black coat pocket. "Well, pass my warning to Naruto that he'll have to stay extra hours in next week's conference to catch up. That boy has guts. I want to see him move forward in the ranks. He and Gaara could make a very good pair in the field."

"They'd be a good pair in almost anything, Morino-san." Iruka said. "I will pass your message to Naruto. Thank you for your time."

"Not at all." Ibiki waved and started walking down the hallway towards the lounge.

Iruka glanced at his watch that read three o'clock. Gaara told him earlier that he'd leave in the afternoon. Iruka knew that the boys should be back at Naruto's apartment. Iruka wasted no time and found himself racing through Konoha's residential roofs to Naruto's apartment complex. He saw the boys just entering the threshold when he rounded the corner of the stairwell.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said grinning, waving a hand that held three white printed paper bags as greeting. Gaara seemed to be holding about five of them as well, and he too waved.

Iruka approached the two boys and smiled. "Ah, classes ended late. There was an accident in field training."

"Did Konohamaru poke someone in the eye?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, one of the female students stubbed a boy's toe for calling her ugly. Poor boy had two of his toes fractured." Iruka rubbed at his cheek. "Ah, kids."

Naruto led them in to the small apartment and set their small papers bags on the center table. "Gaara's leaving." Naruto said, trying to grin, but ended up frowning.

Iruka nodded. "He has duty to his village Naruto. Just like you have for Konoha." Both boys looked up at him. "Listen, you two make an excellent pair. Morino-san himself said it. Now that's coming from one of the top Jounins. Isn't that great?"

Naruto looked at Gaara then glared at his own toes. "He's still leaving."

"Then both of you will just have to work extra harder and get stronger so that maybe one day, you two can work side by side, ne? We do have an alliance with Sand and vice versa." Both boys exchanged looks. "It'll work out. I believe in both you boys. You'll make it through." Gaara and Naruto both sucked in deep breaths and nodded. "Are you going to leave now, Gaara?"

"Yes. I'm just going to pack these." Gaara headed for the bedroom, carrying all the paper bags in his arms and leaving the door slightly ajar as he went about placing the things Naruto brought for him in his bag.

Iruka turned his gaze to Naruto then ruffled the thatch of blonde hair. "He'll miss you too. Believe me."

Naruto shrugged. "It's like having a brother with me at home all the time."

"I know." Iruka pulled Naruto for a hug. "Both of you do your best. Besides, do you think Gaara would want you to feel extremely sad?" Naruto shook his head in reply. "I thought so."

"I'll miss him. So much." Naruto mumbled.

"I know. I will too." Iruka sighed. Gaara emerged from the bedroom with his gourd strapped to his back along with his bag.

"I'm done." Gaara announced.

Iruka nodded. "We'll walk you to the gates."

TBC

Okay, coming up next, a small wittle kawaii and semi-romantic display between Genma and Gaara. Dawning understanding and maybe a "promise"?

Also, more in to KakaIru next chapter and the webs of … uh, something. Kakashi you ass!

Naruto works hard for his goal! Jiraiya takes him away for training!

I'm trying to get this in to canon line. It's still AU, but hey, I'm trying.

Next chapter will either be the last one, or I'll have 2 more chapters. Depends on my mood and length. Pardon mistakes I might have missed. Self checked you see.

Review no jutsu? (gives people puppy eyes)


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CHILD IN ME 10**

The walk to the gates, much to Iruka's chagrin, was rather quiet. He didn't expect both boys to walk side by side without uttering a word to each other. He would have expected Naruto to be mouthing off his plans and how he might try to 'beat up the old hag' in order to get more missions related to the Wind Country. Iruka expected Naruto to _at least_ bring up the subject of ramen once or twice; or any brief mention of it at all. Iruka found himself wishing rather desperately for Naruto to rant at how he's going to beat Sasuke one day or anything along those lines.

Still the two walked in silence.

At some point, as they neared the gates, Iruka found himself realizing that the two young boys before him were finally maturing. They understood that the parting was meant to be and no amount of whining or crying would change that fact. A sense of pride welled in him both as a teacher and as a caretaker. For one, he was glad that Naruto was able to grow up so much in such a short time. He was very glad that Gaara was able to learn so much in his brief stay in Konoha. He was glad at the bond that was forged between the three of them. In fact, Iruka could very much think of Gaara and Naruto as his two 'adoptive sons' in some way. It made feel that fluttery and happy feeling swell in his stomach.

"Na, na, how come they're here?" Naruto mouthed off suddenly, almost startling Iruka from his inner thoughts.

Gaara was blinking at the gates while Iruka tried to see who Naruto was talking about. "It's just Genma-san and Raidou-san, Naruto." Iruka replied, shrugging a bit.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Last time I checked the gate duty scroll list, those two weren't due in for today."

Iruka was about to rebuke what Naruto just said when the words halted at the tip of his tongue. Last time _he_ checked, such logs were not supposed to be aired about for the public. Gaara didn't even seem the least bit perturbed that there were two people who were _not_ supposed to be there in the first place. In fact – Iruka noticed – the red head seemed to be _skipping. _

Almost.

"Naruto, from where did you get such information?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, Gaara and I grabbed the list of baba-san's desk." Naruto shrugged before grabbing Gaara's wrist and dragging him towards the two waiting Jounins.

Iruka had no time to vent out his anger nor lecture Naruto for stealing documents off the Hokage's desk. He was so busy looking at what was taking place before him.

"Here." Genma handed Gaara a paper bag while he dropped to a crouching position so that honey brown eyes met quiet green ones. Gaara stared at the bag. "Something for the road. Ibiki told us of your departure."

"Thank you." Gaara mumbled shyly, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. Gaara suddenly looked at Genma with a slightly mortified face. He read from one of the many books Iruka gave him that it was only proper to return a gift back to the giver. It was like a trade of good wills and emotions somehow. He didn't know if folklores ethics applied to that of the real world, but as his fingers held the smooth paper bag, he somehow wished that he had something to give Genma.

Genma, seeing the reaction, looked up at Raidou, wondering if he did something wrong then back at Gaara. "Are you okay? Is there something disturbing you?" Raidou reached out and ruffled Gaara's hair, stepping back a bit to let Genma deal with the rather 'emotionally unstable' boy. Like Raidou, Iruka and Naruto both gave Gaara his space so that he'd have some feeling of privacy.

Gaara looked at his toes in embarrassment. "I didn't get Genma-san anything. This is - " Gaara stopped talking to look directly at Genma when he jolted at the sudden warm clamp of Genma's hand on his shoulder.

"I said it's something for the road. Don't worry about it." Genma smirked, needle moving to the opposite corner of his lips.

"But I –" Gaara tried to reason. The blush on his cheeks were as red as his hair now.

"But nothing. Just promise me you'll be okay and that you'd remain as you are?" Genma asked, affectionately ruffling Gaara's hair.

"As I am?" Gaara asked, blinking.

"Yeah. You know, this you. This nice you. Not that you were nice before but uh – ah!" Genma made a face. Clearly, he was not an expert in pacifying children. Or trying to say goodbye to one that he unconsciously grew rather fond of. When he heard from Ibiki that Gaara was leaving that afternoon (Ibiki was complaining about the loss of one good and full-of-potential student), Genma dragged Raidou to the gates. Truth be told, they've been waiting for quite some time already. "Just be yourself. Your _real_ self. Get me?"

Gaara nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. It was so shy that it was too cute for Genma. "I get you."

"Good." Genma nodded, not able to resist smiling back.

"If I return, will Genma-san remember me?" Gaara asked, after a few moments of silent.

"How can I not?" Genma answered back. The steely gleam Genma normally had in his honey brown eyes softened to an almost affectionate glow. "No one has really given me flowers before you know?" Genma shrugged, making Gaara look away with his cheeks reddening even more. "And I still have them." Genma grinned. Gaara could only manage to nod and nothing more. "Hey." Genma patted his head and ruffled the hair some more. Those stiff looking red locks felt too soft. Gaara peeked at him from under his red bangs. "I won't forget you. That's a promise from me."

Gaara blinked then looked up at the hand on his head then back at Genma's eyes. He remained silent for a long time staring directly at Genma. At some point, Genma assumed that Gaara didn't really like his hair being ruffled so he pulled his hand back until Gaara stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Genma's neck. To say that Genma was surprised was an understatement. His hands were poised in mid-embrace from Gaara's sudden hug. Naruto was grinning at them while Iruka looked quite pleasantly happy. Genma had no doubt that Raidou must have caught a few flies already with his wide open trap.

"I promise that I will never forget you." Gaara said in his quiet voice. "Because Genma-san is one of the first few grown ups to be nice to me."

Genma found out at that moment that he had absolutely no immunity to a child's affections whatsoever. He pulled Gaara as close he can, arms holding the young frame to him. "Gaara."

"That I promise you." Gaara said.

There was nothing more to say. Genma could only nod at Gaara's promise and continue holding him until Raidou stepped forward and cleared his throat. Gaara pulled back and gave Genma a very cute shy smile that disappeared to that of a surprised expression when Raidou topped his head with a cone-straw hat.

"For the afternoon sun." Raidou said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you." Gaara blinked up at Raidou.

"You take care of yourself, Gaara. Don't forget to have your warm milk in the evenings!" Iruka reminded him. "Do you have your scarf in your bag?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes Iruka-sensei. And I won't forget."

Iruka pulled Gaara in to an embrace that last quite some time since neither was willing to let the other go until Naruto thwacked Gaara upside the head. Both young ones faced each other. "I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto said flatly. Gaara nodded. "You know that I can kick your ass any time."

"I will work hard." Gaara nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"Good." Naruto nodded back then gestured to the gates. "Fine. Get outta' here."

Gaara nodded back once again. "Bye."

"See ya'." Naruto raised a hand.

Gaara dipped his head in goodbyes to the three elders with him, blushing a bit when he looked at Genma before turning to the gates, adjusting his straw hat. Before he stepped out the gates, he looked behind his back towards Iruka. "Iruka-sensei?" Iruka blinked and tilted his head a bit. "Don't forget. About Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka parted his lips a bit in surprise as Gaara smiled broadly at all of them before jogging down the path past the gates, disappearing in to the afternoon shade of the trees that would lead to the Wind Country.

Naruto tugged at Iruka's sleeve. "Na, na, what about Kakashi-sensei?"

Genma and Raidou turned to look at Iruka from the corner of their eyes. "It's nothing Naruto." Iruka smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair as he stared to where Gaara's jogging figure once was. "Don't worry about it."

Naruto merely huffed his cheeks in reply before demanding for ramen.

XXX

Five days later, Iruka was starting to wonder if he could even keep his promise to Gaara. Kakashi was actually nowhere to be found; that's saying something considering Iruka manned the mission desk almost eighty percent of the time. To say that he was surprised was a joke. He was stunned, stupefied, horrified, shocked and guilty (somehow) all rolled in to one. He heard from Naruto that 'Kakashi-sensei came once or twice to their Chuunin training to give insight and advice due to his reputation and that he didn't say hi or hello or anything else'.

Iruka was ready to pound his head on the wall. His prankster and notorious half said that he should just ignore the promise to kid-redhead and just leave Kakashi be because 'he was a poor excuse of a twenty-seven year old who couldn't tell red from blue when it came to emotions – the moron'.

Iruka made sure that that line of thought was stomped flat, dead, flamed and locked up in the deep tresses of his mind where he doesn't have to hear from it again.

Sighing, Iruka got ready to leave his paper work (he finished his limit for that day) and gathered his things from his classroom desk. Making sure that the lights and windows were closed and that everything else was in order, he closed his classroom door, hoisted his student grade book under his arm and started walking down the dimly lit corridor. He functioned mostly out of habit and went to the Ichiraku to buy take out good for three. It was when he was on his way to Naruto's house did he realize that he bought another extra bowl.

Again.

"Gaara is not here anymore. I gotta stop doing this." Iruka sighed yet again and climbed Naruto's stair case. Naruto was asleep like a dead log, so Iruka used the spare key Naruto gave him. Upon entering quietly in to the kitchen, he saw a sight he would never forget.

Kakashi.

Not only that. It was Kakashi putting a _new_ carton of milk and a new packet of sliced bread in to Naruto's fridge. Iruka also swore he saw a bag of pocky being tossed in to the vegetable drawer – no doubt to hide from prying eyes. Iruka was so stunned that he didn't even realize he was _staring_ until Kakashi nudged the fridge door closed and turned to leave via the window.

"Wait!" Iruka grabbed his wrist with speed that a shinobi could only attain through years of training; in his case, handling Konoha's hell spawns with sharp throwing objects. Surprisingly though, Kakashi did wait. "Look, this is silly. I mean I haven't seen you in days and I was – mind you! I'm still mad at you but hey, it can't be helped when you're acting like a complete –" Iruka shut his mouth, inhaled and let out his breath slowly. "Never mind. I've got extra ramen. You got room for it?"

Somewhere in the middle of Iruka's 'speech', Kakashi had turned to just look at him. "Sure."

"Good." Iruka nodded and moved towards to fridge to put Naruto's ramen inside, made sure that the front door was locked before following Kakashi out the window. He followed Kakashi across town.

That evening, Iruka got another surprise. Kakashi led him to his apartment and offered him the bed to sit on while he took the ramen plastic bowls and poured them in to proper bowls and handed one to Iruka. Iruka watched quietly as Kakashi leaned against his window sill and started stirring his ramen with his chopsticks. Iruka was very honored to be invited in to Kakashi's own home. Without another word, he tucked in to bowl, not looking at Kakashi so as to give the man some privacy when he ate with his mask down.

It was a few minutes later when Iruka placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl did he look up to find Kakashi adjusting his mask over his face. Iruka stood up wordlessly, took Kakashi's empty bowl and rinsed it out in the small kitchen in the corner of the studio apartment.

"Thanks." Kakashi said from the doorway.

"It's nothing." Iruka said while drying his hands with the kitchen towel. "It's getting late. You're probably tired and we've got a long day ahead of us." Iruka rubbed at his temple a bit; a sign that he was indeed exhausted. "That thing, for Naruto."

"He was out of milk." Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka could only nod dumbly. His usual inner self started scowling and running amok due to the fact that he was being careless and _should have checked_ if Naruto still had milk. As a reply, he just shrugged. Iruka just didn't know how else to reply to that rather bland statement. "I'll be –"

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi cut him off.

"Yes?" Iruka blinked. He was a bit miffed for being cut off. It was one of his pet peeves.

"I do check up on my students. Especially Naruto and Sasuke."

Iruka's cheeks tainted a slight red from embarrassment. Typical of Kakashi to hit everything down the center. "O-Of course!"

"Iruka-sensei thinks that I am irresponsible, correct?"

If possible, Iruka's cheeks got even redder. "I didn't say th-"

"Iruka-sensei feels that my behavior is not that of a grown up. And that my logic is wrong. Am I right?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, annoyance and anger getting the better of him. Again. "You cannot judge what I feel! How can you? You don't even know me!"

"I feel it is pointless for me to apologize to you. Because I know that it just won't be accepted. I'm not a child. Not like Naruto. Or Gaara." Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Kakashi –" Iruka was surprised.

"But what would I know about such things?" Kakashi asked Iruka, looking at him directly. The 'I'm busy being a shinobi' came without saying. Which was why Kakashi was staring widely at Iruka when a loud resound thwap sounded off. Kakashi watched, a bit stunned (much like Iruka), as Iruka tucked his student grade book under his arm once again.

"You can stop staring Kakashi. And yes, I just hit you upside the head." Iruka mumbled walking past Kakashi to the doorway to pull his sandals on. "Someone once told me that you fall so that you can learn how to stand up again." Iruka stood up straight. "It stuck ever since really. You're a smart man. You've dealt with bigger and more dangerous things before. As for your apology, I accept it. I wouldn't have invited you to eat ramen that _I paid for_ if I didn't anyway." Iruka grumbled a quiet 'idiot' under his breath as he straightened his clothes.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?" Iruka looked up at him and blinked when he heard a light thwap. His record book was gone from under his arm.

Kakashi handed the book back. "Now we're even."

Iruka blinked slowly then smiled. "In a way."

"Can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked, hands in his pocket.

"Sure." Iruka nodded.

"You're not in a relationship of some sort are you?"

If Iruka could turn to a stone, he would have at that moment. Blushing like some young academy boy, he thwapped Kakashi on the arm with his record book and turned around before he showed any more embarrassing facial expression. "Stupid idiot. Good night."

Kakashi nodded and waved. "Good night."

XXX

Iruka appeared in class the next day with rings under his eyes. Thanks to Kakashi's stupid question, he spent the entire night staring at his ceiling and tossing and turning. He was pretty dead and more of a stone-person while teaching the entire class. Iruka even let the kids loose earlier than usual. He lagged himself towards the mission desk during his shift. He didn't see Kakashi the entire day till he cleared and locked up like the usual. For a moment, he went to the academy roof to stare at the mountain carvings.

He remembered years ago, when the Yondaime was still teaching them classes.

(Flashback)

_Their instructor had paired them off to hone their Taijutsu skills with Yondaime to watch and judge. It was like a small tournament of sorts. Iruka was excited and pumping with adrenaline because he wanted to impress the Yondaime so much. However, when the real fight did begin, Iruka had lost from ten to one and was very beaten up to the ground. That was when he got the scar across the bridge of his nose. His classmate (who never really liked him for some reason) used a kunai that Iruka was unable to block. _

_From the shock Iruka felt, he crumpled to the ground, bleeding and black and blue. He didn't move but just stared at an ant on the floor that somehow fell on its back. It was struggling to get back on its feet, its legs moving about frantically in all directions. Iruka felt sad for it and saw himself as that ant. He was struggling the whole time since the fight began. Maybe it was because his opponent was more buff compared to his small skinny frame. Maybe it was because his opponent came from a clan that was more experienced in taijutsu than him. Maybe it was because he was just weak._

_Weak._

_Iruka felt arms pick him up and the feel of sudden speed. Next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary and his wounds being treated. He ended up with twelve stitches across the bridge of his nose. While the medic stitched his wound, Iruka was staring at the ceiling blankly and unmoving to the point that the medic got worried._

"_Can I go home now?" Iruka asked quietly, half his face blue from the fight and his body aching practically everywhere from the kicks and falls he took. _

"_Once I've checked you for fractures and sprains, you can go." The medic replied._

_Twenty minutes later, after Iruka was checked up and down and his bruises and scrapes treated, he limped out of the room. Iruka was afraid that he'd get a scolding from his parents but he didn't really care. He wanted to collapse on his bed and just sleep. He swore to himself that he'd train more from that day on so that next time, he can beat anyone else in class without being afraid of getting hurt. He hated the pain his body felt. The sheer exhaustion annoyed him because it was a reminder on just how little he was. Iruka didn't see the slight change of step ahead of him and fell face first in the empty hall way._

"_Stupid." Iruka mumbled and pushed himself painfully off the floor. His arms shook from its beaten up state from desperately blocking the many punches and kicks earlier. He managed to get on his feet and was about to collapse again when he felt arms hoist him up from the shoulders. _

"_Easy there."_

_Iruka stared behind him with wide eyes, looking rather ridiculous with the gauze across his nose, at the thatch of blonde hair. "H-Hokage-sen –"_

"_Are you all right?" Yondaime asked. Iruka blushed a bit then felt his feet being lifted off the ground. "Never mind."_

_It felt quick and rather surprising but minutes later, Iruka found himself in the front lawn of his home. No one seemed to be home since his father was out on a mission while his mother seemed to have attended to something for a while. _

"_Ah – thank you." Iruka managed meekly._

"_You did well today, Iruka." Yondaime grinned. "Keep practicing and you'll be a great shinobi one day."_

"_But – But I lost! And I –"_

"_Iruka, Iruka." Yondaime shook his head. "It's not about losing. Everybody loses. Even me. And don't tell anyone because you know, being Hokage and all." Iruka only stared. "My point is, when you fall, you just have to learn how to pick yourself up. Why do you think we all fall in the first place, hmm?"_

"_Pick ourselves up?" _

"_Exactly. To learn from our mistakes, so that we don't commit them again. That is how one survives and becomes a great shinobi. Even the greatest heroes out there have fallen several times. But they didn't give up. And not giving up counts." Yondaime reached out and ruffled Iruka's hair, kneeling to look at him within eye level. "Gets?"_

_Iruka blinked, thought of the words for a moment then understood. "Gets."_

"_Good." Yondaime smiled._

_Iruka reached out and wrapped his small arms around the elder man's neck, startling the blonde a bit. Iruka hugged him tight and long. "Thank you so much, Hokage-sensei." Yondaime's eyes softened and pulled Iruka in to an embrace as well. Iruka kissed the tanned cheek then stepped back. Yondaime blinked at the action but smiled anyway. "I promise never to give up."_

_Yondaime could only laugh and reach out to ruffled Iruka's hair once more and kiss the top of his head. _

"_That's good, Iruka."_

(End flashback)

Iruka rubbed at the top of his head at the memory. That was the last time he ever got to speak to the Yondaime. A few days later, Konoha's biggest disaster and loss came with the attack of the Kyuubi.

But when Iruka thought about it now, perhaps it was fate. He felt bitter towards Naruto when he heard of the sealing. He was young then and didn't understand anything at all especially after the loss of his parents. But gradually as he matured, he understood the meaning of being alone. Especially the Yondaime's words.

"Wonder if Naruto is up for dinner tomorrow." He mumbled aloud and started hopping down the roof tops, the wind of the mountains ruffling his ponytail as he headed home.

XXX

Iruka was rather surprised to find a box of sushi on his kitchen counter with a note attached to it.

_I made too much. Gave Naruto and Sasuke. I had an extra box. Enjoy your dinner._

_- Kakashi_

Iruka was staring at the box. For a moment, he wondered if it was poisoned as he went about changing in to house clothes. Later on though, after he devoured the entire dinner box, he told himself to ask Kakashi where he bought the sushi. He stopped dead in his line of thought and ducked for the trash bin to take out the post it note he threw away and reread Kakashi's writing.

_Made,_ not _bought_.

"He can cook?" Iruka mumbled with tempura in one corner of his mouth.

The next day, he desperately searched and waited for Kakashi only to find out that he took his mission early in the morning and returned right before Iruka's shift. Iruka sulked the whole day.

When he got home, he found a rather large bento box on his counter that was still warm. The contents looked _lovely_.

_I made too much again. Sasuke and Naruto ate theirs at training. Hope you don't mind teriyaki._

_- Kakashi_

"If it's as good as your sushi, then I don't give a crap." Iruka said and went about fetching a pair of chopsticks. He didn't even bother changing his clothes.

For the next few days, Iruka got free dinner. He didn't complain because they were great dinners. To the point that Iruka anticipated each time he went home (and didn't really care how Kakashi entered his house because the food was great). One evening though, he found _no bento_ in his kitchen counter or fridge. To say that he was disappointed was an understatement.

That was when it hit him.

Iruka found himself staring at a wall. The idea of getting such a treatment from Kakashi had grown on him. It was quite strange that Kakashi managed to have his head revolving around just one person in such a short time. It was so sudden that it scared Iruka. Sighing and shaking his head, he headed out to buy something to eat. He was tired and it had been a long day; Iruka didn't feel up for cooking.

When Iruka reached the food street, he bumped in to Naruto who was rubbing his full stomach.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto threw Iruka long waist-hug. "You owe me ramen!"

Iruka laughed. "It's been nearly two weeks ne?"

"Correction. You owe me lots of ramen!" Naruto grinned. "How have you been sensei? You've been sleeping properly right? You look like you got socked!"

"Nice." Iruka grumbled. "I've been getting by all right. Busy with the missions as usual. How's your training?"

"Good! We're back in to teams. Kakashi-sensei is training me, bastard and Sakura again. It's pretty cool! Kakashi-sensei has been working our butt off but I don't mind. He brings the bento."

Iruka smiled widely at that. "He does?"

"Yep. Oh and we start missions tomorrow. D-rank of course, but Kakashi-sensei says he'll try to weasel a C-rank for us." Naruto rubbed at his cheek.

"Well, do your best Naruto! I'm so proud of you!" Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto grinned wider then looked up at Iruka. "Na, Iruka-sensei. Did you hear anything from Gaara?"

Iruka blinked, hand pausing mid-ruffle. He shook his head. "I haven't received any letter yet. Maybe we'll get one soon. You know, maybe Gaara is training like you. Remember, both of you are aiming to be Kages so it's got to be pretty busy." Iruka knew it was a rather lame excuse but also one of the most valid ones available. He didn't want to upset Naruto. He knew the boy must be feeling very alone right now.

"I know. But it was nice you know? We got to watch TV together a lot and stuff." Naruto shrugged.

Iruka bit his lower lip. "I know." He pulled Naruto in to an embrace. "If you got room for dessert, you can crash over at my place. I've got the new Princess-Pay-Pey-comedy on tape. I was just going to go get something to eat."

"Wow! You got the new movie! I want to see! I want to see! And Iruka-sensei, you silly sensei! There's _always_ room for dessert! You said so yourself, remember?" Naruto beamed.

Iruka remembered very well what he said and because of his slight sweet tooth, he nodded. "Off to my place then! Wait, let me get dinner first."

"Chirashi?"

Iruka shook his head. "Actually, I was thinking sushi."

XXX

Iruka didn't really eat his dinner while watching the movie with Naruto. Both of them were too busy rolling with laughter at the comedy the film gave out. Two hours later though, after Iruka tucked in the bed of his spare bedroom, he took out his sushi and started eating it quietly by the window. He started noticing how some of the _nori_ wasn't even sliced evenly or how some of the salmon needed more salt. Sometimes he'd frown when he felt the rice too dry or too soggy.

In the end, he stared at the last sushi piece in the box before popping it in to his mouth. He didn't like it much but food was food.

"Kakashi's are better." He mumbled.

That was just it.

He realized, with a bit of surprise, that everything he ate (in comparison to what he received from Kakashi) just wasn't the same from what Kakashi _made_. Once again, it dawned on him just how much his head revolved much around Kakashi. It was rather dumb to begin with because they were not that close nor did they know each other well to be even called 'friends'.

Comrades maybe.

Colleagues in a way.

But friends?

Does getting lunch with post-it notes count as friendship?

So far, Iruka hasn't really done much save for scold and probably swear at Kakashi along with thwapping him with his record book. So it was uneven in the scale.

Iruka tilted his head a bit and tried to look at it from a different perspective.

With all that has happened, did it mean that Kakashi _wanted friendship?_

Iruka sighed.

First thing tomorrow, he was going to go with Naruto and have a little talk with their instructor.

XXX

Iruka woke up extra early that morning to prepare breakfast – sweet toast, omelets, fried bacon strips and some salad. Iruka remembered a long time ago how his mother used to prepare the same breakfast whenever Iruka had a long day ahead of him. Just before Naruto woke up to get ready to meet up with his team, Iruka had four bentos ready and packed (he already ate breakfast while cooking).

"That smells good, sensei. What did you make?" Naruto asked, yawning widely and rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Your breakfast. And your teammates' as well." Iruka beamed for he felt rather happy for perfecting the bentos (half his mind found it down right silly). "And your instructor."

"Kakashi-sensei gets a bento too?" Naruto asked, now wide awake.

"It would only be fair." Iruka shrugged, though somehow, his cheeks stained a light red.

"Oh." Naruto nodded then padded for the bathroom without another word to freshen up and change in to his training clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Iruka were each carrying two bento boxes to team seven's meeting place. When they arrived at their designated place, Iruka was rather surprised to find Kakashi appearing before Sakura and Sasuke. Iruka did a double take and quickly glanced at his watch. Naruto was _only _two minutes late.

"Naruto, is Kakashi-sensei always this –" Iruka spoke with a cautious tone only to quickly stop and grab the bentos off Naruto when the boy released his hold of it to shout and point at Kakashi.

"Aha! Kakashi-sensei is early! That's not fair! Yesterday, you made us wait for one hour!" Naruto accused

Iruka sighed and piled the bento boxes on top of each other and followed Naruto towards the standing jounin and two equally surprised (and annoyed) chuunin grads.

"I woke up in the right side of the bed today." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish smile under his mask.

"Well that's good." Sakura said, looking off to one side. "Now if only you'd wake up on the same side every morning." She mumbled.

Sasuke, as usual, said nothing but scowled.

"Something's fishy." Naruto mumbled, eyes narrowing in to thin slits and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Iruka-sensei! Good morning!" Sakura greeted sweetly, eyeing the bentos Iruka was carrying in his arms.

"Good morning, Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun." Iruka greeted back, then turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, here." Iruka handed Naruto his bento and did the same with Sakura and Sasuke. "And Kakashi-sensei too."

Kakashi took the bento, looking equally surprised (if not more) as Sakura and Sasuke. "You need not need to trouble yourself."

"I had time in the morning. You guys," Iruka turned to look at the three. "Do your best!"

"Thank you." Sakura said with a polite bow. Sasuke nodded in reply while Naruto grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I may have a word?" Iruka spoke quietly, just as Naruto started telling his teammates that 'Iruka-sensei's omelet is the best!'. Kakashi nodded and led them away a few feet, keeping his back to his three charges, holding the bento in one hand. Kakashi waited patiently while looking at Iruka which seemed to result in Iruka forgetting what he wanted to say in the first place. "I want to say thank you."

Kakashi tilted his head to one side. "What for, sensei?"

"The uh – bentos you left. In my kitchen." Iruka cleared his dry throat, wondering why, of all times, his blood chose to rush up to his cheeks at that moment. If possible, Iruka found himself reddening further when Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask.

"I made too much." Kakashi nearly beamed.

"I see. You mentioned." Iruka nodded. "I appreciate it. Thank you. But why?"

"I already told you. I made too much." Kakashi answered.

"Of course you did. I made too much breakfast myself this morning." Iruka shrugged, trying to hold back the sigh he wanted to breathe out while he gestured to Kakashi's bento, A few feet away, Naruto was busy defending Iruka's honor in the choice of bento wrapper colors (because Iruka only _had_ multi colored fish printed wrappers).

"So you're not mad anymore?" Kakashi asked, almost hesitantly.

"Were you buying me off?" Iruka grumbled, glaring.

"No, no! Never that, sensei!" Kakashi waved a hand in defence.

"Kakashi-sensei, I already told you. I'm not mad at you. Not anymore." Iruka sighed. "Look, I came here to thank you. Maybe it wasn't right to have said many things before but –"

"If Iruka-sensei didn't say those things, then things would be rather different." Kakashi's tone was quiet.

Iruka fell silent.

Naruto, by this point put his bento down and started shaking Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Wipe the slate clean." Iruka said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked.

"The slate. Wipe it clean." Iruka said again, this time smiling a bit.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked, blinking again.

"I think – no, I feel, that it would be appropriate now."

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "I guess so."

Iruka nodded, hands coming to rest in his pockets. "Good then." Iruka looked behind Kakashi and lifted a hand to wave. "Train well you three!"

"We will! Thank you for the bento, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said, having to manage successfully to pry Naruto and Sasuke off each other's throats.

"Later, Kakashi-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked quietly, hand reaching out to grab Iruka's gloveless one and voice dropping way below whisper level.

"Yeah?" Iruka whispered back.

"Are you in a relationship?"

Iruka looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. "No. But I can be." Iruka smiled, giving Kakashi's hand a light squeeze. "Later, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled in response and slowly let go of Iruka's hand as Iruka walked down the street towards the Academy.

Iruka felt rather happy as he walked to work just as Kakashi seemed rather enthusiastic in training his three charges. He could feel Kakashi's warm hand grasping his through out the entire day. Which was why, after he finished teaching classes, he was quite surprised to find Kakashi knocking and entering the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, would you like to join me for lunch?" Kakashi asked, direct and dead on the target.

Iruka didn't even have to hesitate anymore. The slate was already wiped clean. "I'd love that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled and lead the way. "There's this nice place I know."

Iruka walked side by side with Kakashi as the Jounin spoke of the whereabouts of the place they were going to have lunch in. Just as Iruka exited the Academy, he turned to look up at the Hokage monuments and smiled a bit at the Fourth's carved face.

_I've learned to pick myself up, Hokage-sensei._

FIN

Done! Finito! Khalas! Owari!

That's two fics concluded in one day. OMFG!

At first I wasn't sure how to end it but I didn't want to stress TOO much on the KakaIru relationship IN detail. We all know that by the third date or fourth, these two would end up in bed anyway. So that's up to your imagination.

I can't help but feel I made it too cute. I think I got WAY too infuenced by meleth's and momo's ideas of Iruka or something. It's not LIKE them but I suppose they're one of the Iruka inspirations – am I making sense.

We all know that it's impossible for a twelve year old to have a relationship with a 29 yr old jounin. No matter HOW cute it can be.

And Yondie is dead anyway.

So yeah, that's it folks. THANK YOU to all my readers! Mwah! I love you guys! (gives everyone popcorn)


End file.
